


Sheath her sword

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Magic Cock, Shameless Smut, enchanted forest, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EF AU. Based on a prompt about a fic where Regina has a penis (which I interpreted as that she'll have one for a while). It takes place about midway through The Cricket Game. Snow and Charming have imprisoned Regina after Snow decided not to go through with the execution BUT here Charming convinces Snow to leave Regina in the prison for life. When Regina escapes a new naughty tale takes form. (SwanQueen story with quick mentions of CS - but both Emma and Hook are VERY gay and are each other's beard.) Prompt by Mercluvssq/fiend89.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Imprisoned

When Regina was brought back to the prison cell she was still reeling from the joy of being alive. How could Snow have been so weak as to let her live? That woman's compassion would be her downfall. Sadly, the high of avoiding death soon passed and Regina was reminded of the horror of being locked up without magic and at the mercy of her enemies.

It didn't get any better when she got a visit from Snow.

"Regina."

Regina looked up at the woman in white with a patronising expression.

"Yes? Come to ask me to thank you for my life? That is not going to happen."

"I know. I didn't come for that. I came to make you a deal. I spared your life because I know there is still good in you! The woman who saved me as a child is still inside you somewhere."

Regina scoffed. "I told you, I buried that woman so deep down that she is never coming back up."

"Say what you wish, I believe that you can still change. I want to give you two options. The first option is that you repent, not in front of a crowd of your enemies like today… but to me and perhaps a few witnesses. Then we can let you go and you can start over."

Regina snarled. "That sounds hideous. What is option two?"

"You stay here. Locked up in this cell until the hate fades from your heart and you are ready to change."

Regina quirked an eyebrow. "Life in prison?"

"Yes. Either that or you apologize and mend your ways and can then start over, free and with a chance for happiness."

"Well, it looks like I should be making myself more comfortable in this cell then. As soon as the Blue Fairy's spell wears off I can magic up a nice bed, some quality rugs… oh and a spike over there with your head on it!" At the last words Regina threw herself at the bars, mere inches away from Snow White.

Snow looked into those dark, furious eyes and searched for the woman who had been like an older sister to her once.

"No, Regina. It's true that the Blue Fairy's spell only lasts for a short while… but she has found another spell to make a limited part of the castle freeze in time. She will cast that spell over your cell, making that 'while' in which your magic is removed last for as long as we wish. You will feel like time is passing as you will be aware of it, but your body and its state of non-magic will remain the same."

"You plan to keep me preserved like this until I admit defeat and crawl at your feet?"

Snow gave a sad sigh and there were tears forming in her eyes. "I don't want you to crawl and I don't care if you win or not. I just want to know that you won't hurt anyone anymore. If I can be guaranteed of that, I will let you go in a heartbeat."

Regina gave another snarl. " _Hurt_  anyone? I will hang you upside down and slowly bleed you until your heartsblood decorates the floor."

Snow wiped a tear which had escaped her eye. "Well… I hope that will change one day. I hope one day you will value your freedom and your happiness higher than your need for revenge and bloodshed."

With that said she turned and left and Regina's fate as a prisoner was sealed.

It wasn't that bad at first. After the Blue fairy had frozen physical time in the tiny cell, Regina realised that this meant she would never need to eat, drink, wash, change her clothes or empty her bowels. She wouldn't age either. While Snow White grew old and tired, she would be young and fit. She could sleep if she was bored but she never felt tired. Her body just ticked on happily as if it had only been a second since the spell was cast.

It was when the time-warped days started to grow heavy on her mind that it got difficult. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and planning her escape and revenge no longer kept her mind occupied enough. Her father and Snow White would visit and those visits kept her mind agile for a while. But it still wasn't enough. Discussing childhood memories with her father and spewing bile over Snow soon became repetitive and pointless.

It got so bad that Regina even missed the odious company of her old mentor, Rumplestiltskin. She had asked her father about him and Henry informed her that Rumplestiltskin had found a way to travel to another realm where his son was, it had apparently been done with mermaids. He was long gone and not around for Regina to strike a deal with. Somehow this made her feel insanely alone.

Her father was allowed to bring her books and even a set of dice and a Tafl board-game to make sure she had something to do with her hands and mind. For a brilliant strategist like Regina, it wasn't enough though. She had dreamed up several schemes that all included getting her hapless guards to let her out but all of them failed as Snow and Charming had placed the guards far away from her. After all, as her body didn't need anything there was no reason for them to approach her cell.

She was obviously neither dirty nor hungry, but as time passed outside her cell, her mind played tricks on her. She wished she could eat a lavish strawberry tart or change into one of her beautiful dresses. Instead she was left with nothing but stale air in her mouth and her drab, grey prison dress to wear.

What she fantasised most about, after killing Snow White of course, was a long bath. She had always loved hot soaks and she felt that she did her best thinking submerged in water. Now however, she couldn't even splash her face. It was locked in the beauty paint she had applied to it before she was captured and eternal youth. Well, that last thing was more of a perk than an annoyance… but Regina would still have traded it for her freedom in a heartbeat.

Even though her body never changed, she still felt like it was growing weary, muscles underused and limbs lifeless. It was all in her mind of course, but that didn't make it feel less real.

The years slowly passed, like a vine growing up a wall with such slowness that when you one day looked and saw that it had reached your window, it shocked you greatly.

Regina measured the time with help of her visitors and saw the years move in the wrinkles on her father's face and on the changing of Snow White's body. The pregnancy was the biggest change there of course.

It amazed Regina that Snow actually brought her the newborn babe and showed it off to her. The insipid woman seemed to believe that seeing a baby would change Regina's mind and heart and turn her to good. All it did was make Regina pity the baby for growing up with such horrendous parents. If she could have cursed the brat, she probably would.

The day came when her father couldn't make his next visit. With tears flowing down her cheeks, Snow came to break the news of his death. Regina had screamed and screamed and screamed until her voice broke. She cried her eyes dry, but with the lack of change in time…. She soon found her eyes able to cry more and her voice able to scream again. It was maddening in its wrongness and did nothing for what was left of Regina's sanity. She no longer saw reason. Her father was the only one she had and now he was gone. Snow White's prison had taken him from her, just like Snow had taken Daniel from her.

Regina's wish to kill Snow White remained strong and seemed to keep growing. There seemed to be no end to how hard and long her hate could burn. The years kept falling away, like leaves on a tree in autumn, and they left her with only more bitterness and grief.

Snow still visited and the times when she couldn't, out of a bout of illness or royal duties elsewhere, she sent her husband down to check on their prisoner. Regina relished those visits. It was hilarious to see the man squirm as he asked if she was alive and if she had repented and then ran out of things to say. While Snow would always bore Regina with tales of the life outside the prison, news and gossip, and endlessly go on about little Princess Emma… Charming just seemed to be mute.

The fourth time he had to check up on Regina, he had grown tired of the painful silence and the obvious bitterness streaming out of the imprisoned woman and decided to bring a distraction: his little princess. It was clear that he doted on her and felt that if he brought her along, the time down by the cell wouldn't just be wasted.

Regina guessed Emma was about 14 or so at that point. She seemed a good mix of petulance and shyness and mostly just stared at Regina as her father told her about the lesson to be learnt here.

"Unless you learn to admit your mistakes and failures and move on from them, you too could end up in a timeless cell, my angel. Bitter, twisted and lonely… like Regina here."

Regina had scoffed and looked at the blonde wench.

"Take my advice, girl. Live your life the way you want it and then you will find that you can face any consequences. My body might be locked up in here but my heart and my pride are free because I did not allow your parents to stomp them into the ground in return for releasing me. If there is a lesson to be learnt here… look at your father. A man who can't look me in the eye because he knows he has robbed me of my life!"

Emma hadn't cowed away at her anger the way anyone else did. Instead she had just peered at Regina with curious green eyes, as if she was trying to understand a riddle. Her father had pulled her away and never brought her down there again.

It wasn't the last time Regina was to see Princess Emma though. On the girl's 18th birthday she came sneaking into the prison corridor. She had brought a friend and they were shushing each other and giggling in a way which spoke of being immature for their age and hopelessly drunk.

Regina felt her blood stir for the first time in ages. This might be a chance to have some fun with Snow's little changeling.

"Oh hello, dear. What brings your highness down here?"

The wench next to Emma giggled and took a step behind the princess, peering at Regina over her friend's shoulder. Emma ignored this and replied without hesitation.

"Hi! It's my birthday. I'm a woman now, can you tell? Me and Mariella have had some brandywine and she dared me to do something… dangerous," Emma slurred quietly.

Regina resisted lowering her voice to the same conspiratorial whisper as Emma was using. "So you came down to the prison?"

"We came down to see you. My father says you are the most dangerous person in the kingdom and that if you still had your magic, we would all be dead."

Regina felt her chest swell slightly with pride at that. "Oh yes, I'm afraid you would, Princess. Luckily for you I am a beast without its claws, but if you care to come closer I can still throw this candle at you or throttle you with the string in my dress. Dangerous enough for you, Princess?"

Emma's friend stopped giggling and took another step backwards. "Emma, maybe we should go."

Emma stood her ground though and stared at Regina. It wasn't long until Regina noticed that the wine-hazed young eyes were raking her body in a way which seemed quite indecent.

A leer bloomed on Regina's full lips. "Ah. I know what that gaze means, Princess."

Now Emma looked startled. "Pardon? What?"

Regina gave a low, dangerous chuckle. "Send your friend away and I'll tell you what it means."

Emma clenched her jaw and kept her gaze pinned on Regina.

Mariella spoke behind Emma. "Let's leave this place! Peter Midas probably wants to dance with you, he made eyes with you all through the banquet!"

"Yes. We'll go find him. Later. I want to hear what the prisoner has to say. Wait for me in the courtyard."

Mariella whimpered with a fearful look at Regina. "Emma, no!"

Emma turned and looked at her friend. "Mariella, I am a Princess and my word is law. I wish for you to wait for me in the courtyard and I shall join you soon. Is that understood?"

There was a finality in Emma's voice and both Mariella and Regina were surprised by the regal weight it carried.

Mariella gave a quick curtsy and scurried off while frowning.

Emma continued looking at the dark-haired woman. Her gaze was less wine-hazed but her voice still slurred her words, showing how drunk she actually was. "We're alone, sorceress. Tell me what you wished to say."

Regina gave her most seductive smile. "The way you looked at me a moment ago. I have felt looks like that often and I have given them quite often as well."

Emma gritted her teeth and looked suddenly unsure. In a voice, far more quiet and insecure she whispered, "what does it mean?"

Regina walked close to the bars and let her elegant hand grip one of them which was close to Emma's face. "It means that you feel something different than most other girls when you look at women."

It was a stab in the dark. Regina knew very well that the stare Emma gave her could have been young sexual curiosity or the owning gaze of the aristocracy. But when she saw Emma's face fall, she knew she had hit a bullseye. Snow's darling little girl was having impure thoughts about the fairer sex. How delicious!

She continued. "You feel something, don't you? When you look at a woman or a girl who is attractive? Does it tingle? Does it make your heart beat faster?"

"Yes," Emma replied breathlessly as her treacherous gaze moved down to Regina's chest.

"Well now, that is good news indeed."

Emma voice sounded nearly strangled as she replied. "Is it?"

"Oh yes! It means that you will not conform to what is expected of you. It means you will never be boring and play by the rules. It means you will always be… interesting."

"I am royalty. That makes me special enough," Emma said stubbornly.

Regina scoffed. "Royalty is frequent around these parts. Look at me… even I used to be a Queen. But women who love the secret way, the way of avoiding the rough and hairy hands of men to instead enjoy the soft touch of women… Now that is rare. We are very special."

Emma's eyes grew wide. "We?"

"Oh yes, my beautiful.  _We._  One of the reasons your father hates me so is that he always worried that your mother's love for me would land her in my arms."

Regina wasn't sure if that was exactly true, but it was too delicious a story not to tell. Of course, she wouldn't mention that she quite enjoyed the occasional rough, hairy hand of a man and instead just highlight the amount of time she had spent with a woman between her thighs. She knew what this lass needed to hear. The young Princess should be urged to give into her desires and thereby rob Snow White of a son in law and an heir.

Emma looked at Regina's hand that still gripped one of the prison bars. Unknowingly she licked her lips and Regina had to admit to wanting to watch the look on the young woman's face as she claimed her maidenhood. There was something in this blonde, a feisty strength that seemed to be coupled with more intelligence than her bovine parents possessed. It intrigued Regina.

Suddenly Emma moved forward and put her hand through the bars to grip Regina's ample ponytail and tug the woman's face forward towards the bars. Regina was just about to fight the grip when she saw Emma move closer and realised that the girl was either going to kiss her or bite her. Either decision seemed to be a lovely rebellion against the ghastly Charming's and a break from Regina's monotony.

So, she pushed herself as close to the bars as she could and offered the Princess her mouth. The intoxicated teenager claimed it. She kissed the older woman with the sloppy eagerness of someone who has only kissed a handful of times in her life.

Regina urged the kiss on by nipping gently at Emma's pink lips and pushing her tongue into the wine-tasting mouth. When her tongue was in Emma's warm mouth she felt her body get aroused and marvelled at it. This hadn't happened since before she was imprisoned. The stasis her body was in hadn't allowed her to get wet for more than a flash of a second before it reverted back to the way it was when she was locked up. But now, she felt her blood pump down between her legs and her erogenous zones tingle pleasantly.

It took her a second to realise that pushed through the bars as she was, she must be just in the outer edge of the time freeze spell placed on her cell. Her body was torn between the normal space outside the cell, where she would have been sodden with desire for the rebellious young woman, and her cell where her body just remained the same.

She felt the Princess' tongue come out to play with her own in the space their open mouths had created and she heard the young woman groan into the kiss. Regina reached out her hand and pawed at one of Emma's corseted breasts.

That was a step to far. Emma came to her senses. She pulled away and looked at Regina in horror. Regina could almost see how Emma's drunk mind filled her in on how she had just betrayed her parents, endangered herself and engaged in erotic behaviour with another woman.

She was about to try and calm Emma and play down what had just happened. Perhaps if she managed that, she could either get the girl to come down here and let herself be corrupted on a nightly basis or even better… let Regina out.

"What happened here was wrong. This is…. That was… You are…."

Regina calmly quirked an eyebrow and spoke with sarcasm dripping from her tone. "Wrong?"

"You are a monster, just like uncle Grumpy says!"

"Uncle… Grumpy? Are you telling me that Snow sees those short, dumpy menaces as her family now? How revolting!"

"Shut up! He's good and you are evil. You… tempted me. And, and, and… you're confusing me! I'm never coming back down here again!"

Regina bit her tongue and thought of something placating to say but there was no time. Emma had stormed away with angry steps.

It was to be two years until the two women met again.


	2. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: As you can tell, this story is going to be a (hopefully) sexy and fast paced romp and provide some good g!p/m!c entertainment for everyone who likes that sort of thing. Pardon any plotholes or morally dubious ongoings. Oh and I'm sure I'll get complaints that Emma is OOC but remember that she was raised by her parents to be a princess in EF here, she's not going to be our usual Emma Swan. Thanks for reading!

Regina woke to the sounds of a commotion. She had been locked in this cell for more than 20 years now and she had never heard such a ruckus in all that time.

She could hear shouts outside her window, shouts containing the words  _fire_  and  _run_. She smiled to herself. Good…. The Charming's had a large fire on their hands, oh if only it could have been caused by her beloved fireballs. Smoke was crowding outside her tiny barred window now and her smile faded. Would the time stopping spell shield her? Or would she burn with everything else if this fire continued to spread?

She had a long time to think about this as she watched the situation get worse and worse. Soon the smoke wasn't just outside her window but out in the murky corridor as well. A guard came running past her cell. He didn't seem to be following any particular order but more just fleeing in blind panic. Regina saw her chance.

"Wait! You have to take me with you! I'll burn otherwise and Queen Snow will have your head!"

He turned to look at her with panic flaring in his slow-witted eyes. "I can't risk you escaping!"

"You silly boy! I have no magic and you have a sword! How would I escape? I just want to survive."

He took in her faked terror and clearly mistook it for real fear. He quickly got his keys out and opened her door. As soon as the door was opened he reached for her, but she was faster. This was one of her many violent plans she had construed but never been able to carry out. She gouged his eyes so he couldn't see and then while he wailed and rubbed at his blind eyes, she took his sword and used it to chop his head off. She wasn't very good with swords and she was in a hurry so the head didn't come clean off, but he was dead all the same.

Brandishing the bloodied sword she stepped over him and thought about heading straight for wherever Snow was. She would probably have time to drive this sword through the woman's middle-aged, treacherous heart before the guards got to her.

However, as she stepped outside she realised that she would never find Snow in the mayhem of fleeing people and panicked animals. She decided to escape instead and plan her revenge far away from this place.

She ran out the gate with the sword still in her hands. A man got in her way and shouted something about where she thought she was going. A swords thrust to his thigh soon quieted him and got him out of her way. She kept running and running and running. She ran until she reached a lake far away from the castle.

There she collapsed down into an exhausted heap. Her mind had been so unused to action that the current events made her feel mentally drained. Her legs had enjoyed the run though and the fresh air felt nice too. She laid back in the grass and sighed contentedly. Freedom. She felt like she was always fighting for freedom. Her whole life she had been at the mercy of her mother, her mentor and then Snow.

Now she was free. Her body was still young even if her soul wasn't and she was cunning enough to make her way in the world. She could start a new life. She  _would_  start a new life. Just as soon as she got her revenge on Snow White.

She didn't plan to fall asleep, but she did. For the first time in over two decades, she had dreams. Dreams of prison cells and loneliness but also dreams of tables full of delectable treats and eager lovers in her bed.

When she woke up she felt like she had just had the best night's sleep of her life. What an underrated pleasure real sleep was! She looked down at her prison dress. It might have been pristine through her imprisonment but now it was stained with grass and soot and she realised that her long run meant that she had sweated for the first time in decades.

She looked at the lake with a smile. She could have a bath. After all this time, she could finally immerse herself in water and feel her worries seep into the liquid. She pulled her dress off and laid it on top of the sword.

She tried to walk into the lake gracefully but then realised that no one could be watching her here. Everyone was back at the castle trying to save their home and their families. She cast one look over at the towering inferno of the castle and then just ran into the water with something akin to childish glee.

The water felt magnificent! As she ran in, it lapped against her legs and splashed up at her stomach and chest like it was playing with her. It was quite warm and didn't seem muddy at all and Regina happily went in to her chin. She undid the ponytail she had been forced to wear in prison and let her thick, raven locks fall free over her naked shoulders and into the water. It was such a release and it made her give a happy little laugh.

"You know, I still remember your laugh. Sometimes I dream about it," a voice uttered from somewhere on the shore.

Regina turned around and saw that standing over her clothes was a young woman. A woman who had grown up a lot since the last time Regina saw her. Emma had filled out a little and grown much more beautiful in those two important years. Her pretty features were a combination of her parents but her flaxen hair and intelligent eyes were still very much her own.

Regina felt a mix of emotions at seeing the Princess. She was worried that the woman would drag her back to prison or that she might even find the sword and attack her. She lifted her hand and hoped that she now had her magic back. She mentally formed a fireball and went to throw it at the blonde but no… in her palm was nothing more than invisible heat.

"Magic not working properly? After effects of the spell I assume. Or maybe it just takes a while to remember how it all works?"

"Probably a combination of the two," Regina admitted surly.

That was when Regina noticed that Emma was dressed like a man and had a bow in her hand a quiver of arrows on her back.

"Out hunting while your home burns down, your Majesty?"

"Yes, actually. Out hunting for you. Mother sent me to make sure you were alright in your cell as she and father were busy with putting out the fire. She didn't trust any of the guards to keep you alive. I arrived there and noticed that the door was open and completely empty of mass-murdering beauties. Picked up my bow and started scouring the area."

Regina met the challenge in those blue-green eyes and took a few steps up to higher ground, making the water stop at her waist. Emma took the bait and let her eyes take in the sight of Regina's bared shoulders and chest. But the gaze was different than from when she was younger. That had been a starving, uncontrollable staring. This was an assessing and measured gaze. It made Regina's nipples harden.

"Is the water cold, sorceress? Or is your hardness a sign that you decided to bare yourself as much for your own sake as for mine?"

Regina smirked. "The water is lovely. Come in and I'll show you."

"Hardly. I'm here to take you back. By all means, have your bath and enjoy it. But the second I deem that you're done… you are coming back to your old cell with me. The fire is almost out in that wing of the castle and the time freezing spell has kept the cell without damage," Emma stated authoritatively.

"Oh, so you'll allow me to stay in the water for a while? Is that because you have inherited your mother's incessant kindness or because you have inherited your father's attraction to appealing brunettes?"

Emma scoffed. "That's for me to know and for you to wonder about. Get on with it!"

Regina gave a curt nod and began to take water by the handful and pour in onto her hair. She was well aware of how it ran over the thick hair and cascaded down her back and over her breasts. She was also well aware, that despite of Emma's faked nonchalance and newfound maturity, the blonde was watching her.

So she put on a show. She hoped to either distract Emma so she could leave or at least get a chance to bed the blonde before she had to go back to her cell. Now wouldn't that make for an interesting conversation piece next time Snow came down to see her?

She washed her breasts with a diligence which wasn't needed at all and then took her time stepping out further from the surface. When her tangle of black curls was visible, she made a point of washing through them with meticulous care.

"Hurry up," Emma said. However, her voice sounded thick and low, not at all like an impatient captor but very much of a woman lost to desire.

Regina shot her a scathing look and then turned around. Ever so slowly she bent over, pretending to wash her feet on the bottom of the lake. The side effect of showing her rounded rear, and the curl-covered sex below it, was obviously planned. She heard a faint groan from the woman on the shore and grinned victoriously. It felt good to show herself off to this person.

It surprised her how much she was enjoying feeling the Princess watching her. Ever since she became a trophy wife for Snow's late father, she had never wanted to be the hunted but always wanted to be the hunter. She gazed at her naked, helpless lovers and then took them.  _She_  didn't get  _gazed at_. But she was now, and it felt strangely alluring.

Emma's watchful eyes felt more appreciative than objectifying. Maybe it was the age difference or perhaps Emma's good upbringing, but Regina didn't feel used or degraded by Emma's hungry eyes. In fact, she felt empowered. Suddenly she felt sure that she had figured in this woman's every wet dream since they kissed. It was a theory that she wanted confirmed right away.

"Tell me, Princess. Do I look like you expected me to look?"

Emma's voice sounded strict. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come now, we are women of the world. Women of the same naughty, lady-loving secret. You can't tell me that you haven't thought about me. If it helps, I can admit that I have thought about you."

This was actually true. She had thought about Emma. She had tried to think of the young woman while pleasuring herself, only to find that the time lock made her body refuse to get properly aroused or to orgasm.

So she had thought about how she could use the Princess to get revenge on her parents. After days and weeks of those thoughts she had found herself strangely reluctant to kill the blonde little bitch and strangely interested in seducing and corrupting her.

Looking at Emma now, seeing her seemingly struggle with the truth, she realised that she had a lot more respect for this offspring of her enemies than she should have. It didn't matter, if she did corrupt the wench, she wouldn't be actually hurting her. She would be liberating her and probably providing her with the best sex of her life.

"I… have thought about you," Emma finally said with flushing cheeks.

"Thought about me? When you were alone in your darling Princess-bed, perhaps?"

Emma met her eyes defiantly. "I sleep in my marital bed these days. Has my mother not told you that I was wed last month?"

Regina pursed her lips as if she had tasted something unappetizing. "Wed?"

"Yes. I am past my twentieth birthday. Of course I am wed. I suppose she didn't tell you because she considers it a bad match. In fact, I think she is ashamed of him."

Regina grinned. "How delightful! Well done! Who is he?"

Emma would have rolled her eyes at Regina's gleeful tone but she was too busy allowing herself another look at the prisoner's beautiful bosom.

Regina caught her looking and helpfully removed her hair so that the tops of her breasts weren't obscured by it.

Emma took that as invitation to keep looking and therefore cast glances between Regina's' eyes and her perky breasts while speaking. "He used to be a pirate. We met when he tried to kidnap me for ransom. We… started talking and found that we have a lot in common. He set me free and I brought him back to my parents as my fiancée."

"Oh my! He must have an impressive rod if you decided to not just forgive his crime but marry him!"

Emma scowled at her. "I wouldn't know about his rod. I never plan to see it."

"You naïve girl! No matter what nonsense he has been filling your head with… he will soon want to acquaint you with that rod. All you can do is lay there and try to keep wet. I recommend thinking about buxom young beauties. Or murder. Whichever works for you."

Emma looked furious. "No he will not! Do you think I'm stupid enough to marry him without a good reason? I married him because I found out that he would want to keep his 'rod' far away from me." She stopped and looked as if she felt she had said too much.

Regina suddenly understood. "Oh! So the thing you found you had in common during the kidnapping was wanting to bed people of your own sex?"

Emma looked annoyed but still replied. "Yes. The reason he spent so much time on the sea with his crew was that he…  _spent time_  with his crew."

Regina grinned. "Ah… pirates and their buggering, no wonder people say pirates only think about booty."

"That is no way to talk about my husband!"

Regina held out her hands. "I apologize, Princess. Still, I commend you on getting a husband who is like… us. You can remain  _rod-free_  and still avoid the pestering about marriage and true love from your parents."

Emma sighed and sat down on the pile of clothes. Her eyes looked glum as they met Regina's. "No, they don't pester me about that anymore. However, the constant nagging about begetting an hair started on my wedding day and hasn't ceased since."

Regina let herself sink back into the water and enjoyed it lapping over her chest which had started to get cold. "Ah. Yes, that will be a problem with two people who don't even wish to see each other undress. Still, enough mead and a dark room and it should be doable. Just direct his manhood towards the correct entrance or he might get carried away."

Emma glared at her again and Regina merely replied with a wicked little wink.

Emma gave an annoyed sigh. "Why is it that  _you_  are the only one I can talk to about this?"

Regina stood up and wrung her hair out. "Because everyone else in your life is a prude and also sees you as an unspoiled little flower."

Emma ignored Regina's once more visible breasts this time and stared deep into her eyes instead. "How do you see me?"

Regina grinned. "Honestly? As a flower I would like to spoil."

Emma was quiet for a long time. When she spoke her voice sounded hoarse and slightly stifled.

"If you told everyone that I let you take me, no one would believe you."

Regina felt her heart skip a beat. The Princess was actually considering it. Suddenly the possibility of getting her hands on the beautiful woman perched on her clothes seemed more important than anything.

Regina nodded, all of a sudden feeling her mouth go a bit dry and her sex go a little bit wet. "That's true. You could ravish me for hours out here, Princess…You could live out every naughty fantasy you have ever had and I could never make a soul believe it happened. Nor am I in a position to wish to stop you or to be able to. I've been without human touch for more than twenty years. I've got a powerful itch to be scratched."

Emma licked her lips and let her eyes unabashedly stare at Regina's' breasts again. Regina immediately took a few steps up against the bank so her sex was bared too.

In a low, rasping voice Regina asked, "is this what you want, princess? You can have it. No one will ever know."

Emma gave a groan and parted her legs. The fact that the Princess was wearing trousers and not an elaborate dress, gave Regina a chance to stare at her clothed crotch. Oh, how she wanted to make Snow White's little brat come for her. Beg for her. Scream for her.

Emma's voice was even huskier with desire now. "I want it. Come here and give me what I want. But know this… if you try to run or stab me with this sword or even one of my arrows, there will be no mercy for you."

"And if I don't do any of those things but instead let you have your wicked way with me… what will be awaiting me then," Regina asked playfully.

"Prison. But perhaps a more pleasant stay there. I can bring you things and possible even… visit you some nights," Emma said as she enjoyed the sight of the lake water dripping down Regina's exposed body.

Regina bit her lip in a suggestive way. "Now that would be an improvement."

She walked her way over to Emma and without preamble, sat her wet and naked body down in Emma's lap, straddling the smiling blonde.

Regina ghosted her lips over Emma's and whispered, "you shouldn't do this, you know. Your parents would hate me laying a finger on your innocent body."

"I have tried so hard to be a good daughter to them and always failed. Always too wilful, too curious, too masculine and let's not even get started on what a disappointment my shiny new marriage has been. When I kissed you down in your cell two years ago, I felt free. For a moment I was doing something that was just for me. It might have been wrong, but it made me feel alive."

Regina let her lips place a small, teasing kiss on Emma's. "A woman as beautiful and interesting as you should always feel alive. Let me make you feel better than you have ever felt. Take your clothes off, Princess."

Emma struggled with her doublet and shirt as Regina was sat so close.

Regina gave a little laugh. "That looks cumbersome, dear. Let me get off you so that you can make short work of those pesky clothes."

Regina stepped back and Emma began to pull her clothes over her head. When the blonde's vision was impaired, Regina realised that now was a perfect time to make a run for it. But then… Emma looked stronger and more agile than her, she would surely catch her. And besides, she very much wanted to claim the beautiful body that was being unveiled before her. Strong limbs and feminine curves, all covered in milky white skin appeared before her and Regina felt her blood burn. She was going to take this incredible woman like an animal.

"I feel I should warn you, Princess. I am in need of release and of a warm harbour for my tongue and fingers. This will not be gentle and sweet."

Emma grinned and the wanton smile made Regina's clit twitch. "Good. I want you to make a lasting impression, sorceress. I want to feel it for days."

"On the grass, Princess. And let me show you what your husband should be doing to you every night."

Emma chuckled and laid down, provocatively spreading her legs and growling, "do your worst,  _Regina_."


	3. A deal is struck

It was her third climax and Emma felt like it was going to break her. She was face down on the grass and Regina was on top of her with her arms coiled under Emma's midsection.

One of Regina's hands was used to rub at her pleasure nub and the other to rhythmically pound two fingers into her.  _Pound_  was the right word as Regina seemed to get rougher after each orgasm. Emma wasn't complaining. She had wanted to feel alive and she had to admit that she didn't just feel alive – she felt like some sort of divine creature, all made up of desire and pleasure. It all felt so impossibly good, even the pain.

That elusive third orgasm hit and Emma could have sworn she saw stars. She felt Regina bite her neck, the reminder she had used when they were in the missionary position earlier. The older woman had explained quite clearly the reminder meant:  _scream my name or I'll stop._

Dutifully and somewhat incoherently, Emma yelled Regina's name just before the last of the orgasm ebbed out.

"Good girl," Regina whispered in her ear. "Such a good girl and such a good fuck."

Emma shivered with pleasure at Regina's throaty, rich voice in her ear. There was a kernel of shame somewhere in her mind at having done something that her parents would hate so much, but she ignored it and focused on the ecstasy of the afterglow. She felt like she was light as air.

Regina moved off of Emma and began to caress her back and rump. "You are so very beautiful that I have not been able to stop myself from having you over and over. The only problem with that is that I have yet to have the release I have been denied for so long. I suppose I am just going to have to take what I need."

Emma felt so exhausted and dazed that she just barely noticed that Regina had mounted her rear. Warm wetness was placed on her ass cheeks and soon Emma felt Regina rubbing her hot cunt all over her backside.

"Good girl," Regina said with a deep moan. "Let me ride you, Princess. Let me coat that royal derrière in my dirty come."

Emma smiled into the grass. She shouldn't be enjoying this. This was wrong, depraved and against everything she had been taught to enjoy. Perhaps that was why she loved it. She had to bite her tongue to keep from making lewd suggestions about Regina using her body as she pleased and about the (clearly true) rumours that the former Queen was an excellent rider.

The wet folds and curls had tickled and felt nice at first but as Regina rode harder, the rubbing started to chafe a little. Emma was just about to shake Regina off and finish the woman off herself in a less painful way, when Regina came gloriously and kept her promise about coating Emma's ass.

The brunette meticulously spread her juices all over Emma and grunted something about "mark you as mine" before stopping to lean down and kiss Emma's ear.

Then Regina climbed off of her lover and laid down next to her, catching her breath.

Emma slowly got up and began to get dressed. It was hard to get her tight britches on, now that her rear was so soaked and her sex was even wetter, but Emma managed it. When she was done she saw that Regina was watching her.

"Come on, prisoner. It's back to your cell, I'm afraid," she said to her still panting lover.

Regina smirked. "What if I have a better proposal?"

Emma tried to assemble her hair back into the elaborate braid it had broken out of as she replied with a terse, "what?"

"You said that your parents want you to be with child?"

"Yes," Emma replied, unsure of where this was going.

"Would you want to grant them that? If you could achieve it without being taken by a man?"

Emma shrugged. "I suppose so, yes. I like children and I want to leave the kingdom to someone."

Regina grinned hugely. "In that case, I suggest you allow me to stay here. There is a small cottage behind those trees, is there not?"

Emma looked very sceptical. "Well yes. It's one of the hunter's lodges but it has been empty since before I was born."

"I know. I killed the last inhabitant. Long story. My suggestion is that I could live in it, in exchange for helping you with your problem."

Emma realised she had forgotten to buckle her belt and started doing that as she replied. "My problem? You mean you could use magic to make me with child? I thought your magic wasn't working."

"It's not. However, that doesn't matter as life cannot be created by magic. You will still need a man's juices to quicken your womb."

Emma grimaced. "No, thank you."

"Not so fast, my impatient beauty. You need a man's parts but not a man. There is an herb which grows further into the woods. Mixed in the right way and then with a slight quick burst of magic, which is within my reach as it is only a small burst, and it can create a childmaker on a woman's body."

Emma's look was a mix of confusion and disgust. "It would give you a… manhood?"

Regina nodded and laid herself out in a suggestive way in the cool grass. "Yes, I would have the same female body that you have clearly coveted for years but my little pleasure bud would grow into a …. well… a cock."

Emma cleared her throat. "Fully functional? I mean, would it get me pregnant?"

"Why else would I have suggested it, Princess?"

Emma shrugged. This was all so much to take in. "But I don't like the idea of…  _rods_. They do nothing for me."

Regina slowly ran her hands over her naked body. "No, perhaps not. But the rest of my body does. You would still be able to enjoy my breasts, my girlish hands, my rear, my slim waist and even my welcoming cunt-hole if you pleased. The only difference would be that my nub was… much larger and that the  _bag to hold the oats_  might slightly obscure my hole, but I'm sure your eager fingers could burrow their way into me anyway."

Emma looked at the beautiful woman and felt her sore clit call out to her. She needed to have Regina at least once a day. And if the sorceress was hidden away here in the forest, that could be achieved with much less risk of getting caught then if they were in Regina's cell in the castle.

And yes, having a child would finally make her parents happy with her. Her Killian did sort of share some features with the woman wanting to impregnate her. Both dark hair and sultry, beautiful features. Yes, it could pass for her husband's baby. She would tell him that she had asked a sorceress to do it with magic, he didn't need to know the details.

"How do I know you won't run away?"

Regina shrugged. "You are a clever woman, figure something out for yourself."

Emma thought about it before speaking. "I am friendly with the castle's blacksmith. He's known me since I was a little girl and dotes on me still. He could come here and fashion a chain which would go around your ankle and be founded in the middle of the cottage. Long enough to let you roam all the way to the water, but not to let you run away."

Regina scowled. "Brilliant. From one prison to another."

"It's not permanent, Regina. It's only until I know I can trust you. I know you tend to escape and everyone is always telling me how dangerous and homicidal you are. I need to keep you here until I am convinced you wouldn't leave or hurt someone."

Regina weighed her options. She decided to agree, simply because she had been omitting something to the beautiful princess; she planned to let her magic grow back during her stay in the cottage and then use it to get a glorious revenge on Snow White. That was worth a little time on a leash.

"Fine. I shall agree to that. But you better keep your word and not let it be permanent, Princess."

Emma hunched down and leaned over Regina to kiss her mouth. "I promise."

Then she sat back up and began to take her belt off again.

Regina smirked at her. "My oh my, ready for another round, your Majesty? I thought I sated your wild desires."

Emma grinned back. "Oh you did. I'm just going to have to use this belt to tie you to something in the cottage while I go get the smith. I don't want my new mistress to run away, now."

Regina laughed. "I assume you don't expect to tie me up with your belt while I am naked. I would say that this blacksmith of yours might be rather shocked at that sight."

"No, you should get dressed now. I'll get my belt off as we walk to the cottage. It's not a long walk."

Regina pulled on the drab dress and decided to convince Emma to bring her something nicer when she had the wench wound tighter around her little finger.

They walked over to the decrepit cottage. Emma walked behind Regina with the silent threat of her bow and the sword she took back from the brunette.

Regina looked around the cottage. "Well, it's dusty and I believe some mice have taken up tenancy but I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

Emma put her bow over her shoulder and dumped the sword on the ground. She put her arms around the slightly shorter woman and pulled her close to kiss her neck. Then she mumbled into the dark locks, "you're not a beggar. You are a mistress to an heir to the throne and if you are as skilled as you say, you will soon be the father of the next heir to the throne. Remember that, but don't let it give you grand notions."

Regina bit her tongue to keep from explaining to Emma that she planned to be a Queen again soon enough. Instead she just hummed contentedly as Emma kissed her neck and caressed her hips through the dress.

Emma moved away and began to undo her belt. Regina turned to watch, she loved to watch a forceful lover slowly remove their belt. It always promised a good, hard lay in her experience.

It turned out she wasn't to be disappointed this time either. When Emma had taken off her belt and watched Regina's wanton eyes observing her, it didn't take long for her to rush the woman, push her onto the bed and pull up the grey dress to let her fingers claim the prize hidden under Regina's dress.

After all, she should make the most of it while it was unobscured by a hard cock.


	4. The first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I suppose I don't have to warn you if you decided to read this fic, but just in case: Penis action ahead! Oh… and be warned, this is going to get terribly filthy!

Regina found the chain annoying and degrading. It had been fastened to a huge spike driven into the middle of the floor of the cottage and the other end was a shackle on her ankle. It was a very long chain. Long enough for Regina to take little walks and to bath in the lake. But it was still a chain and it made her feel like a leashed pet.

Well…. It made her feel like a pet until she saw Emma. The princess looked at her in a way that no owner looks at a pet but in a way a baker looks at a life time supply of honey and flour. Regina was suspecting that the blonde was developing feelings for her. She was also suspecting that Emma was in desperate need of sexual attention. That wasn't surprising considering the company she kept, surely the most sexually vibrant thing to happen in that wholesome castle were the horses being bred with each other. Poor Princess Emma… well, she was about to get as much sexual entertainment as she could stomach.

"Regina? I brought some food and drink," Emma said as she entered the cottage with a wicker basket brimming with treats and two large bottles of red wine.

Regina looked from the basket up to the woman carrying it. "Splendid. Surely that wasn't all you brought? How about that special little herb we need to make you with child?"

Emma cheeks flushed prettily crimson. They both knew that the blonde had been putting that off to allow herself more time to enjoy Regina's fully female form. "Yes, I have that as well. It's in that glass jar in the bottom of the basket."

"Good," Regina purred. But she didn't go to inspect the contents of the basket, instead she walked towards Emma with her hips in full sway. The Princess was clad in leather britches again and Regina couldn't resist caressing the younger woman's firm behind though them.

"I have missed you, Princess. You have been away for far too long."

Emma grinned at the soft groping of Regina's beautiful hands. "I've missed you too. Especially that needy touch of yours. However, I can't just rush down here to bed you every time my loins twinge for you. My parents already think I spend far too much time out in the forest."

Regina grimaced. "Oh darling girl, ignore what  _they_  think. All that matters is what the beautiful heir to our throne wants." As she said the last few words she let her hand slide down Emma's tight rump onto the hot sex neighbouring it.

Since the blacksmith had fastened Regina's chain, Emma had been down to the cottage to relish her mistress several times, and while Regina thoroughly enjoyed every single encounter, she grew impatient. She grew impatient because in her short stay in the cottage she had still only been able to make small amounts of magic, but she also grew impatient because she wasn't getting on with her second task – begetting the next generation of the Charming family line.

At first, impregnating Emma had just been a means to an end. It would keep Emma happy and it would keep herself in a good position to strengthen her magic and then take her revenge. However, since the deal was struck Regina had been coming to a realisation; she was desperately wanting to try out that old spell. She hadn't spouted a cock for years and last time she did it had been such a disappointment as Maleficent had laughed at it and asked her to get rid of it before she became nauseous. Apparently the only manhoods acceptable to her old mentor and partner were the dragon kind.

But now… now she found that she wanted to know what it would feel like to slide something into the delectable Princess that was neither her fingers nor her tongue. It would be lovely to have her hands and mouth free to enjoy the blonde while pummelling the woman's honeyed velvet in every possible position. And oh… how she wanted to climax inside that delicious royal pussy.

Regina clenched her free hand into a fist and felt her trimmed fingernails dig into her palms. She must not lose track of what was important here, sure... despoiling Snow White's darling Princess was an important victory, but she mustn't let herself get too drawn in by the blonde wench. She had to be free. No one was ever going to hold sway over her heart again. Love is always weakness.

The hand still caressing Emma's leather-clad sex pushed harder to increase the pressure on the treasure inside the britches.

Regina's voice came out smooth as honey and deep as the ocean. "I'm not hungry for food, Princess. Would you like me to cast the spell and then feel me work up an appetite?"

Emma groaned at the rough rubbing between her thighs. "Yes, I suppose so. Just remember what we agreed on; if I find it too unappealing you will enter me with it only when it is ready to empty itself."

Regina gave a low laugh. "You speak of it as if it was its own creature. It is not IT that will empty itself into you, my dearest gem. It's I who will empty myself into you and hopefully fill you with a precious little heir."

"However you prefer to speak of it, the facts stand… if I am not aroused by it you will remove it from my sight and give me your mouth and hands," Emma ordered.

Regina gave the warm crotch a hard slap. "So commanding! Fine, if it displeases you I shall hide it away until it is useful. So, shall I prepare for the spell?"

Emma took a deep breath and gave a curt nod. "Yes. Do it."

* * *

It was a quarter of an hour later that the herb had been ground down into a mess which had been seeped in boiling tea. Then Regina had whispered an incantation over the steaming brew and with a flourish of her hand turned the drink from greenish-brown to bright blood-red.

The beverage had been allowed to cool until it was drinkable and now Regina emptied the goblet in one long arduous drink. After that the sorceress undressed and stood there waiting patiently while looking down at her body.

Emma watched and felt slightly annoyed that such a perfect female body was to be marred with a manly poker. However that annoyance grew into shock and confusion as the appendage grew.

It was, as Regina had said, her little pleasure nub which grew into a sizable cock, not big enough to frighten Emma but surely large enough to dwarf what little she had seen of Hook's member.

The sight was strange but alluring. The beautiful face, the long and soft raven locks, the slight shoulders, the perky and full breasts, the impossibly thin waist and the ample hips and then… a long cock resting on a pair of testicles. Well, it started out resting but as Emma watched it open-mouthed it seemed to wake and begin to stir.

Regina gave a long pleased hum and took a soft grip on the appendage to feel it. "Well then… we are ready to introduce you to something new, my Princess. Think of it as just another toy, like when we played with that candle that you so naughtily slipped inside me."

Emma's mouth felt dry as she replied. "Speaking of slipping things inside you, were you telling the truth about still having an entrance to your cunt?"

Regina gave a throaty laugh. "Yes, dear. Come feel for yourself."

Emma walked over, unable to take her eyes of the cock which boasted the same golden skin colour as the rest of Regina and was still slowly hardening in front of her eyes.

With her heart beating out a quick march, Emma let her hand move around Regina's hip and down until it rested on the inside of her thigh. Regina moaned quietly at the caress and Emma saw the cock rise a little more. As her hand brushed the sack hiding behind the cock on her way past it, Regina groaned loudly. Emma ignored it and headed for the entrance she hoped would be there. She knew it was silly but she wanted to be certain that it wasn't gone as she had become fonder of Regina's sex than any other toy she had ever had. She already missed the hard little pearl begging for her attention and she didn't want to go without the welcoming velvet passage as well.

That was when she realised that she didn't have to miss Regina's clitoris. It was right there. It was just bigger, more veined and with luggage containing the answer to Emma's problem regarding her nagging parents. Thinking about the cock as just that beautiful little pearl but slightly malformed made her feel better and she smiled. That smile grew bigger as her fingers found Regina's entrance and gently dipped into the just moistening opening.

Regina groaned again at the intrusion and Emma felt suddenly at home. Now this was what she was good at. She began to slide two fingers in and out of Regina, moving her fingers round in that way the brunette enjoyed. As she did this she got the gift of watching Regina's cock rise to full rigidity.

It stood proud and eager for her now and as she fucked Regina's wet entrance she heard the brunette snarl, "you better let me take you soon, Princess… if not, you will see its first load shot out onto your pretty riding outfit."

Emma took her fingers out and sucked them clean. Then she began to undress. She undressed fast and inefficiently as she nearly shook with arousal and apprehension. She had never been entered by anything so long. Sure, she had taken that width as both Regina and the girl she had lost her virginity with had taken her with three fingers…. But never anything that long. Would it hurt? Would it poke at her woman parts inside? Emma vowed that if it did, Regina would have to fire the load out into her hand and insert it into her with her fingers.

Regina watched her fumble with her clothes while slowly caressing her cock. "Take your time, Princess. I am not a young messenger boy who can't hold his fire. I'll wait. For a while at least."

Emma was finally naked and now, as the air hit her crotch, she realised how drenched she was. She saw Regina take in the sight of her hardened nipples with a satisfied leer.

"Oh princess. I am going to make you enjoy this so much that you come down here for a long, hard fuck at least once a day."

Emma swallowed her nerves and returned Regina's leer. "I already do."

With the chain around her ankle clinking softly, Regina walked over to her and then roughly pushed her onto the bed. "Yes, but from this day forward… you will come here and ask for  _this_." At the last word she took Emma's hand and clasped it around her hard cock.

As Emma explored the member, which was firm but soft to the touch, Regina parted her long pale legs and began to enter her with two fingers.

"I shall get you nice and ready, my sweet Princess. That way you will truly enjoy our new plaything."

Emma nodded as she licked her dry lips and looked into Regina's dark, beautiful eyes. Regina smiled at her. "Well now… it seems that my Princess is so open and soaked that she could take my entire hand if I pleased."

"I find that I enjoy this feeling," Emma admitted.

Regina quirked an eyebrow. "The idea of being fucked by a cock?"

Emma scoffed. "No, had I just wanted that I could have had any man in the kingdom. No, I meant the feeling of fear mixed with pleasure. This is all so new and so extraordinary. It is so strange to me to see a woman with a manhood and I know that with your ferocity, this will be dirty and rough. That is what is arousing me, the idea of you doing something so… animal to me. I want you to take me, Regina. I command you to fuck me hard."

Regina lit up as if she had been handed the world on a plate. "Yes, Princess. But we will start off teasingly slow and gentle. I don't wish to scare you off after your first stallion ride. As I said, I plan to make you addicted to the fact that my body can give you a combination that no one else can."

Regina took her fingers out of Emma and the blonde saw that her wetness ran down the digits like warm oil. Then Regina wiped her fingers on her needy cock and climbed up onto the bed and laid herself on top of Emma.

The moment that Emma felt Regina kiss her lips so very gently, she felt the tip of the cock kissing her entrance as well. It was just outside her, touching her gently as if it was quietly knocking and begging for entrance.

Regina voice was thick and husky with desire. "Would you like me to sink into you now, Princess?"

Emma felt her every nerve ending tingle and she felt peculiarly drunk. This was the start of something so very wicked and fun. She barely recognized her own voice as she rasped, "stop being so damn polite, it is not like you, sorceress! Now, plow me like a goddamn field or I'll have you thrown back into your old cell."

Regina gave a snarl at the threat and pushed the cock in all the way in one fluid move. Emma had no doubt that the brunette had planned to enter her slowly, like she had said, but she wasn't here to be mollycoddled. This was supposed to leave her thoroughly fucked and impregnated… or what was the point? She wanted this conjoining to burn through her like wildfire.

The intrusion did sting as it was so sudden, but as she was so very aroused it wasn't an unpleasant pain. She closed her eyes and focused on the new sensation. The cock filled her passage neatly, as if she was a sheath for a sword. The member was more malleable than she had imagined although it lacked the ability to bend to her every curve and indentations like Regina's sweet fingers usually did. She found that she enjoyed the feel of the cock inside her more than she had thought she would, this was almost as good as Regina's fingers even if it was nowhere near as good as her blessed tongue.

Regina gave her another kiss and Emma let her tongue enter the brunette's mouth in the same ravishing way that Regina's cock had just entered her. Soon she began to slide her tongue in and out of Regina's open mouth and to her surprise she found that Regina began fucking her cunt in that same rhythm. Emma was setting the speed for the thrusts and she liked that feeling of power while being taken.

After a while of this, Emma squirmed under Regina's lithe body. She was getting bored. The pummelling of her entrance was neither making her less or more aroused, it was just keeping her there, like she was in limbo.

"Regina! Either make it do another trick or start to take me harder. I grow weary of this and I want it to leave its juices in me so I can play with your breasts instead."

Regina smiled at the blonde's whining voice. Sometimes she forgot that the Princess was still quite young and grew bored easily.

"Right. Let us get to the babymaking business… earlier you confessed that you wanted to be ploughed like a field? Then you shall be, my Princess. And then I will seed you until I'm empty and satisfied."

Emma's sea-green eyes shone with indignation. "Watch your mouth! I am a future Queen and not some tavern-wench or broodmare."

"Then I suppose I'll have to ensure I give you a proper, royal fuck," Regina hissed as she roughly drove the member into Emma.

It smarted but the pain reverberated through her swollen sex and made her feel even more sensitive to where the hard cock brushed against her sensual spot inside and where Regina's lower belly was pushing against her clit. It sure as hell wasn't boring now. No one else in this kingdom would dare to hurt the beloved Princess like this. No one but Regina, who at the moment was busy suckling on Emma's earlobe and gripping the blonde's hips hard with her hands.

The grip on the hips was clearly intentional as the brunette now began to take Emma hard and furiously, holding her still by the hips and grunting with every thrust. Emma was pushed onto the bed and felt how both their bodies were growing hot and sweaty with the exertion of the coupling. This felt so dirty and she was loving it.

She threw her arms around Regina and began to scratch long red streaks down Regina's back as the woman drilled into her with all her might. Emma felt her sex ache with the pain of the pounding and the need to climax. The friction against her clit was driving her so close but the orgasm was just eluding her.

Regina clearly wasn't having that problem. Suddenly Emma felt the brunette's body grow taut and the cock twitch deep inside her. Regina screamed to high heavens and Emma felt her entire body respond to that animalistic scream, Regina was always a sight more beautiful than even the gods themselves when she came.

Soon Regina fell down onto Emma's body like a heavy, boneless mess. It was mere seconds before Regina made the effort to lift her exhausted body up to pull her dripping pole out of her lover.

"There. First seeding done. I hope to the stars that it didn't take, because I would do anything to do that again," Regina admitted while panting.

Emma grinned. "Sounds like you are the one addicted and not I."

Regina quirked an eyebrow. "Are you saying you do not desire an encore?"

"Oh no, I expect you to do that again! But not now. Now I expect you to lick me until it is my turn to scream."

Regina gave a playful smirk. "Your wish is my command, your royal Highness."


	5. Not now, dear. I'm trying to plan.

It was agony. Sitting at the long table and discussing the state of the crops over a five course meal. Normally Emma took great interest in the lives and conditions of their subjects but tonight… no. Tonight her mind pounded with troubling thoughts.

She had been kept busy with helping her parents all day and so had been unable to sneak down to see Regina. This wasn't a huge problem as her mistress had plenty of food and now obviously a new toy to play with, but it bothered Emma. It bothered her partly because she missed the company of the blunt and fascinating woman but also because when she was with Regina she could keep her nagging guilt and self-loathing at bay. Now there was no such reprieve.

Emma had to sit there and listen to her conscience lecture her about the depravity of her strange desires for women, her un-princess-like hunger for sex and for rutting like a wild animal with someone else than her husband. She knew that women were meant to be chaste and she knew that she had been raised to be good and yet… she only felt truly free when she was with Regina. The only time she could stop….  _trying so hard_ … was when the sorceress kissed her skin and smiled acceptingly as layer after layer of upbringing and convention fell away.

Emma fought not to blush as she recalled the things she had said yesterday when Regina entered her with her new appendage. She had been gloriously free from judgement, but that had ended the second she left Regina's company. Was it wrong to want the coupling to be so rough? Was it wrong to be so bold in her requests for what she wanted? She wished she could speak to Regina about it but she feared that the brunette would merely laugh at her and tell her to grow a spine and ignore what people might think of her. But Emma had a conscience, whether or not she wanted one.

Her attention was momentarily drawn back to the conversation. She was vaguely aware that Killian had spoken up. He and her father were starting to get along better and since Emma had let slip to her mother that they were trying for a baby, even Queen Snow was giving the former pirate fewer scowls.

Emma tried to take part in the conversation but it seemed beyond her. Her mind drifted to the dresses she was going to bring for Regina. She had taken the woman's measurements just before leaving her last night and promised her some dresses. After all, what was the point of keeping a mistress if she was dressed in the same boring and dirty prison rags? Regina was the most beautiful thing Emma had ever seen and she should be dressed in silks, fine gems and beautiful colours.

They hadn't had any black or red fabrics in the castle, which was a shame as Regina had said those were her favourite colours. But when Emma asked her maid this morning she had informed Emma that there was several lengths of dark blue and some emerald green and promised that she and the many maids that took care of clothes would quickly sew two dresses and two corsets for the 'friend' that Emma made up. She gave her the measurements and requested that the dresses be revealing at the bosom and fitted at the waist. The maid had looked at her strangely for the briefest of seconds but then curtsied reverently and scurried off.

Those dresses were probably being sewn right now. Emma's thoughts betrayed her and she imagined Regina dressed up in fetching dresses and smiling happily. Those dresses with their many thick layers of skirts would hide Regina's secret little friend until they were ready for it to make an appearance too. Oh now she certainly was blushing. How did Princess Emma, the good and fair, fall so low as to sit here thinking about a woman's cock growing hard for her. Everything about Regina was so delectable! Emma felt like the blood in her veins rushed hot.

"Emma, sweetest? Are you alright," her mother asked with concern evident in her voice.

"I… I am just a bit tired. I haven't slept too well."

Both her parents immediately looked at Killian, who seemed thoroughly surprised, in joined assumption of that he was what was keeping Emma awake. Emma bit her tongue to keep from making a disgusted face. Luckily her husband mercifully saved her from having to explain further.

"Aye, the fire has been made too great in your bedchamber the last two nights. We have both boiled in our bed. I have spoken to the chambermaids and they will use the firewood a little more sparingly from now on."

Both Snow White and Prince Charming looked disappointed and with nausea growing in her belly Emma realised that they had hoped she had been kept awake by the making of an heir. Oh, if they only knew where and how she was working on that heir. She reminded herself of her how important tradition, safety, morality and everything appearing normal was to her parents. She would have to be careful with her secret.

Hopefully Regina would slip away quietly when Emma was safely with child, but somehow Emma doubted it. The sorceress believed that Emma did not know her true motives, but Emma suspected that the brunette was still plotting her revenge against her former enemy. And yet, even though that perceived enemy was her own mother, she bedded the vengeful woman.

Once more she felt self-loathing take over and she pinched her arm underneath the table to keep her mind present and focused on what her father was saying about the new stables that were being built. If she could not be a good daughter, she could at least be an attentive one.

* * *

It wasn't working. Regina had spent all day working on it and now, as she sat in the near dark and stared at a product of her failure, she had to give up. The damn fireballs only half formed and looked as pathetic as they did back when she was an apprentice and showing Maleficent her sad little fire-nuggets. She gave a scream of frustration and stormed over to the bed in such haste and vehemence that her long chain banged against the floor.

She lay down on the bed and stared up at the thatched roof of the cottage. If her magic wouldn't work, how could she ever kill Snow White? Sure, she could sneak in and knife the woman to death in her sleep, but then she would be captured and killed herself. Besides, the last days had brought a revelation; she didn't want to kill Snow. She wanted the infuriating woman to live the second half on her life in abject misery. Her revenge needed to be something horrible that Snow would have to endure every day. That would be the perfect victory.

But how could she achieve that without her magic? Her thoughts suddenly strayed to a worrying thought; had she decided on not killing Snow because that meant she didn't have to kill Emma as well? Her reluctance to hurt her lover had been a point of contention for her. Was she just being sentimental? Or was she making the horrible mistake of starting to fall for the beautiful blonde? No. That couldn't be it at all. The Princess was good company and an amazing fuck. That was all. It was just those long, lean legs and those young, pert breasts swaying her mind. Simply that stunning smile and welcoming wet velvet that made Regina so fond of the Princess.

These thoughts caused a reaction under her dress, she felt her cock harden at the thought of Emma for the third time that day. The appendage seemed wholly obsessed with the blonde! She looked down at it and spoke in the voice of a mildly irritated mother.

"Not now, dear. I'm trying to plan."

There was a laugh coming from the doorway. "Are you speaking to it now? I thought that was just a man thing but apparently it comes with the equipment?"

"Oh no, I often spoke to my feminine parts too. You need someone to talk to when you are alone in a cell for so long," Regina replied and hoped that Emma would feel guilty.

Emma let herself in and placed her large basket on the floor. "Were you telling it off for… being awake?"

Regina gave a wry chuckle. "Yes actually, clearly it must have heard its mistress' footsteps."

"Ha! Flatterer. It probably only hardened because you thought about all your sexual conquests. Is that what you do here alone all day?"

Regina was quick to reply. "Oh no, Princess! I only pine for you."

Emma laughed and rolled her eyes. Regina winked and continued. "Well that and attempt to ignite my magic. Sadly it allows for nothing more than little sparks and minor spells. It's like it needs a push but I do not know what could achieve that."

"I'm sorry. I know how much your magic means to you. I am sure it will return, give it time. You were locked away for so many years, don't push yourself."

Regina sighed. "You're probably right. I'm just hot-headed and want my way. No matter, come here and distract me with a kiss."

Emma obliged and soon they were busy letting their mouths play with each other softly and wetly. It was heavenly…and yet, Emma could feel the nagging of those thoughts and that guilt. She pulled away and gave a completely unconvincing smile.

"More of that later. For now I have to show you the things I brought! There is food and drink as usual, but there is also something special: two dresses and two accompanying corsets."

Regina's gorgeous eyes twinkled as she smiled and hurried out of bed to go inspect today's contents of Emma's basket.

She took up the two dresses and examined them. "Quite simple and far too modest for my taste, but you did not have much time and properly not a chance to oversee the work so that is not your fault. Which one should I wear first?"

Emma shrugged listlessly. "Whichever you like."

Regina ignored the lacklustre reaction and put the emerald green one back into the basket. She placed the midnight blue dress and the firmest corset on the table next to her. With slow and tantalising moves she took her grey prison garb off, making sure that Emma watched every shimmy. When it was bunched at her feet she looked at Emma with an irritated scowl.

"Ogre's balls! The chain makes it impossible to take it off."

Emma stood up and produced a key from a secret pocket in the powder blue dress she was wearing. She kneeled down before Regina and gently gripped Regina's slender leg. Then she unlocked the shackle around Regina's ankle without a word.

As soon as the metal released its grip, Regina bent down and massaged her ankle. The shackle wasn't tight enough to hurt her but there were times when it itched or chafed a tiny bit and it was nice to get some cool air on it.

"Well now, aren't you afraid I will run away?"

"Not until you have satisfied that," Emma said and pointed to the shaft between Regina's legs. It was still ever so slightly hard and Regina wondered if that was because Emma was kneeling before her on the ground.

Regina stepped out of the prison dress. "You have me there, Princess. But then, if I am at the mercy of the hardening little soldier down there… what makes you think I will not try to push it into your beautiful mouth when you kneel so prettily before me?"

"The fact that I am an honourable Princess and not some despoiled tavern wench," Emma spat with a grimace.

Regina took a step back at the venom in the blonde's voice. Clearly she had hit a nerve. She slowly got the corset and began to put it on. Emma helped to tighten the laces in silence and then she helped the brunette get into the heavy, blue dress. Finally she locked the shackle onto Regina's leg once more and stood up to look Regina over and say how pretty she looked.

Throughout the process Emma looked and spoke as if the world might end at any given moment.

Regina pursed her full lips. "Alright, I can take this no longer. What is wrong, Princess?"

"I… I am not sure I can confide in you."

"Oh come now. I am your own private captive and mistress, if you cannot confide in me, who can you confide in?"

Emma scowled in silence. Regina reached out her hand and caressed the furrows on Emma's brow with a gentle finger. "Come now, you are ruining our precious evening together. Tell me what is wrong, my Princess."

"I suppose… I have been reflecting on my behaviour yesterday. I am different when I'm with you. Wilder, dirtier and more….depraved," Emma finally managed and watched as understanding dawned on Regina's features.

"Oh, Emma. You're a vibrant, red-blooded creature. Do not let anyone make you ashamed of that. Most people in this world would love to order someone to plough them. But they dare not or they deny themselves the pleasure. Don't sink to their level. Be free. Please don't ever be ashamed, especially not with me. I am your safe haven. Be desperate for it or watch me be desperate for it. There is no shame here."

Emma sighed deeply. How easy it was to believe that when that deep, honeyed voice said it. How easy to believe the relaxed shrug of those dainty shoulders. If only Emma could bring this feeling of acceptance and relaxed fun with her back to the castle.

"Sometimes I wish I could hide you in my bedchamber, Regina."

Regina laughed as she let a finger play with the slight dip in Emma's chin. "Oh, I should think your husband might mind that."

Emma grinned. "I'd just tell him that married women sometimes need their maids as bedwarmers. He cares not one whit for me as soon as the door to our chamber closes anyway."

Regina's low, musical laugh rang out again. "No would ever believe I was a  _maid_ , my sweet."

Emma gave a grin so wicked it was closer to a leer. "Perhaps I should tell him you were a lady of the night then? He knows my interests for women and both he and I know that he sneaks down to the harbour to buy himself painted boys down by the shadows of the docks. He would understand the allure in buying some willing flesh."

Regina's hand slapped Emma's cheek so hard that the blonde gave a yelp. With mocked rage Regina snarled, "how dare you insinuate that I would pose as a cheap whore?"

Despite this obviously being a game, Emma still looked horrified. "Oh never a  _cheap whore_ , my dearest mistress. Only the best for the kingdom's darling princess, right? I'd pay every coin in the royal coffers for you, my beautiful. Everything I owned, just to be with you."

Oh how Regina wished it hadn't happened. How she wished that her cold, dark heart hadn't leapt at the odd but clearly heartfelt compliment. She put it down to being tired and ignored it as best as she could.

The silence was suddenly deafening and Emma's cheeks blushed crimson. Those words had carried too much honesty and too much sentiment. It embarrassed them both.

Emma felt flustered and did the only thing she could think to do. She pushed Regina on to the bed.

"Good thing that I don't have to pay for it. Luckily, you are as much of a trollop as I am and therefore willing to give me all of your golden-skinned body for free. And I want it now!"

With those words Emma began to kiss Regina's free ankle and then all the way up her leg. She bunched up the new dress around Regina's waist and began to kiss the sensitive skin at Regina's side, just where her new corset ended and her hip started. Clearly it tickled because the older woman laughed. Emma listened to it raptly. That laugh had haunted her since she was a young woman. It could be an evil cackle or like now, an affectionate giggle, but it was always maddeningly beautiful and arousing. Emma pushed the thoughts away and focused on making a love bite on the soft skin on Regina's hip.

When she turned her head she saw that the cock was nearly at full mast now. She laughed at its eager hardness and Regina gave a small snigger back.

"There, that is what I want to see… my happy and wanton Princess. Have fun! Don't think so much about what is expected of you, don't dwell on being  _good_. Take a little time to just let yourself be free. Play and fuck. We might both be dead tomorrow. Take what you want tonight."

Emma found herself smiling and following the advice. She took the stiffening rod in her hand and gave it a couple of slow strokes. Regina moaned and fidgeted a little. The movement made the balls move and Emma could see a brief peek at the wet opening they hid. With her free hand she sneaked her fingers past the seed containers and could enter Regina with her index finger.

When she had coated her finger in Regina's wetness she pulled it out and stuck it into her mouth. That was what joy tasted like, it tasted like the slightly sharp and spicy taste of Regina. The aftertaste was rich and decadent and made Emma give a low hum of appreciation.

Regina groaned as Emma was still stroking her hard member. "Tell me, Princess. Do you think my cock tastes the same as my cunt?"

Emma raised her eyebrows. "Oh, posing it as an experiment to coax me, are we? Nice try. You really do want me to take it in my mouth, don't you?"

Regina gritted her teeth. She hated when the Princess got the upper hand like this. Maybe the cock hadn't been a good idea after all?

"Well obviously, yes," Regina hissed while she tried to keep from moaning at how Emma's hand was now pumping her faster.

The hiss sounded sexy, needy and angry all at once. Emma felt arousal making her dizzy and doused with juices again. She was drunk with wanting this woman.

She licked her lips and tried to make her voice as seductive as she could. "Say the magic word, sorceress… and I promise to let you into my regal mouth."

Regina snarled and put a hand on Emma's to still her movements on the throbbing cock. Their eyes locked.

"Emma. I do not beg."

Emma felt a chill down her spine at the danger in Regina's eyes and the threat in her deep, sexy voice. Why was this making her even more aroused?

"Fine. Do something else to deserve it," Emma replied and tried to keep a tremble out of her voice.

"What are you suggesting, Princess," Regina asked as she began to move Emma's hand up and down on her shaft again. Now they were stroking it together and staring into each other's eyes in the dimness of the remaining twilight.

"Tell me something you like about me," Emma said in a tone which showed much more vulnerability than she wished.

Regina's breath came in rasps. "Oh darling treasure, there are far too many things to choose from."

Emma smiled. There was too much sincerity and annoyance in that reply for it to be just deception.

Emma ghosted her lips over the top of the cock. "Pick something."

Regina gave a frustrated groan. "You delicious little bitch. Fine… I admire your spirit. I adore your beauty and I…." she stopped to moan at the stroking of their hands on her hardness. "I… have become far too fond of your mind, body, heart and company for my own liking."

Emma smiled from ear to ear. Her feelings were returned. Sure, this sexually intoxicated and wry speech of affection was all she was getting from this woman right now, but she could see the depth behind it. She was winning Regina as the sorceress had already won her.

She bent down and for the first time in her life let the tip of a cock slide in between her pink lips. Regina nearly keened when the head was in Emma's warm mouth. There was a sense of power here for Emma, Regina's need was so evident and only she could release the brunette.

Not sure what to do now, Emma let more of the hard rod slide in. She stopped when she felt the tip of it poking at the back of her throat. She was holding the cock in place and she could just barely fit her hand over the part that wasn't in her mouth.

Regina was moaning so very loudly now and grasping for breath. Her voice sounded desperate and demanding as she croaked, "take less of it in your mouth so you can let your tongue play on the tip of it, then pump the rest of it with your hand."

Emma obeyed, glad for some form of instructions. After a moment of following orders and pumping and licking the tip so fast that Regina was whimpering and grunting with pleasure, she stopped. She just remembered what would happen when Regina climaxed. Oh no. All that seed was meant to go in her womb, not her mouth.

She stood up and bunched up her pretty dress like she had done with Regina's earlier. Then she climbed onto the slender woman and slowly impaled herself on the now hotly throbbing cock.

"Yeeeees," Regina hissed. "That's right, my sweet. Let me in." She paused to give a loud, desperate moan and then continued. "Yes! Ride me like your prize stallion, Princess."

Emma grabbed onto Regina's corseted breasts and once more followed Regina's very sensible suggestions. She figured out a rhythm and had just enough time to figure out how to sit to be able to take the cock all the way in and still be comfortable, when Regina gripped her waist and held her firmly onto her cock.

Emma could swear that she felt every pulsation of the discharging cock inside her. Regina keened and arched her back off the bed as she seemed to attempt to fill Emma to the brim with her essence. Soon she fell back onto the bed but she still seemed to be feeling the last of her climax.

Emma watched the beautiful brunette be swept away in her orgasm. She squeezed the confined breasts she still had cupped in her hands and hoped that Regina felt the painful grasp through the corset.

"Good girl. Let it all out," she cooed to Regina and grinned wickedly. She felt so much more experienced with every new game she and her older lover played. She was having so much fun. Wild, selfish fun. Who cared if it was sinful or a secret she kept from her concerned parents? It was making her happier than she knew she could be. Surely a happy daughter would be a good daughter?

Regina relaxed and the enthralling brown eyes closed for a while. Emma couldn't help but lean forward and capture Regina's soft mouth in a kiss. As she bent forward she felt the cock still inside her and it finally felt natural to her. Regina was inside her. Regina was part of her. She could taste sweat on Regina's upper lip and the tang of it made the sweet kiss feel more exciting.

After a while of kissing she felt Regina's hand make its way around the bunched up dress and in between their bodies. It found the swollen bundle of nerves quickly and began to play with it.

Emma bit her lip as she smiled and whimpered simultaneously. Regina's voice sounded hoarse and tender as she asked, "would you like me to remove the rod before my fingers satisfy you, my Princess?"

"No stay inside me. Don't leave me," Emma whispered happily as she closed her eyes and focused on the feel of Regina's skilled fingers. She could smell Regina's scent and she could hear her still quickened breaths. Everything was Regina and everything was right. It wasn't long until the deft rubbing of her swollen nub had her coming. She felt the muscles inside of her contract into the orgasm and knew that it must be hugging Regina's soft cock tightly.

_Good,_ she thought to herself. _Make her hard again. Don't ever let these games stop._


	6. fighting feelings

Regina was laying on her back in the bed and Emma was on top of her, head on her chest and blonde locks splayed out over Regina's torso. The Princess was sleeping, physically exhausted after three orgasms and mentally exhausted from her guilt.

Regina had slept for a little while too but woken when she had tried to move her leg and somehow caught it on her long chain. That thing was infuriating her more and more. Still, the night had not given way to the first rays of morning light so they had some more time before Emma had to hurry back to her marital bed.

As she laid there pondering the woman sleeping on her chest, Regina realised that it troubled her that Emma had to feel so bad about their dalliance. But how could that be helped? After all, Regina was her parent's arch nemesis and an escaped prisoner. It was only logical that Emma should feel bad.

These thoughts and the surprising fact of how much it was bothering her distracted Regina. It distracted her so much that she didn't even notice her fingers beginning to play with strands of blonde hair resting on her breast.

It wasn't until she was lovingly caressing Emma's hair from roots to tips that she realised what she was doing. Tender touching? She wasn't meant to be doing that. Her heart began to pound hard. She closed her eyes and took a few fast, deep breaths. With her eyes closed she could feel something dislodging in her chest. That cold, hard ice that she had put around her heart back when she became the person they called  _the Evil Queen_. That ice had been wrenched free of its moorings by the woman in her arms and it was now adrift, melting fast in the warmness in Regina's chest. Regina felt a sting of alarm and kept taking deep but panicked breaths. She wasn't meant to ever feel like this again. Not after what happened when she dared to love Daniel.

She had to do something to stop this! She had to set it right! Emma was a means to an end, a tool to use to keep herself safe while her magic returned and then… well after that she didn't know what she was doing anymore. But she wasn't going to let herself fall for this spoiled wench. She wasn't going to let herself grow soft and vulnerable. Never again.

The swift, over-oxygenated breaths were making her feel dizzy. She had to do something quick or she would scream. She channelled all her panic into pushing Emma off of her. Emma rolled off and woke with a grunt.

She pushed her blonde tresses out of her face and sleepily grumbled, "what happened?"

Regina looked at the tired blonde. So beautiful. So sweet. So soft. NO. She mustn't think like this! She had to find her rage and her disregard for others. She looked at Emma with her eyes glinting with building fury. She willed her rage forward and felt magic sparkle at her fingertips.

"Time to wake up, Princess. You have slept enough. I want to take you again… right now," Regina snarled.

Emma blinked the sleep out of her eyes and then regarded Regina. First she felt only confusion, she had been resting so sweetly; lulled asleep by Regina's breathing and the sweet caresses. Ah… could that be it? Emma looked at the angered face of the former Queen. Yes, there it was; that panicked and slightly defiant look that would appear on Regina's face whenever they became too romantic. Regina was terrified of the feelings between them. Emma suddenly felt surprised and proud that she could read such a complicated creature as Regina, at least in this situation.

Regina stared back at the Princess, expecting Emma to be either angry, either because of how violently she was woken up or because she was uninterested in coupling in her newly roused state. She expected an argument and things being thrown and then maybe… the princess would storm out in a bout of rage. That would sever any budding emotions at the root.

What she didn't expect was for Emma to smirk and mumble, "make me wet and you may have your way with me again, my wanton little Valkyrie."

Regina stopped huffing with rage and stared in astonishment. No, that wasn't what the blonde was meant to say. This was supposed to be about fighting and pushing the Princess away, not sexy challenges. And yet… Regina felt her cock begin to stiffen at both the words and the nonchalant way in which the other woman said them. Damn that traitorous thing, it was nearly as bad as her untrustworthy heart.

Emma stretched and then ran her fingers over her own soft breasts, lightly pinching her nipples hard with a smirk. Then she placed her head comfortably on the pillow and spread her legs invitingly.

"Well? Are you going to stare at me or fuck me? I'm growing wanton, hungry and tired again."

Regina was very rarely speechless but now she felt positively tongue-tied. It had been clear to her from the start that she could not take this woman without her consent, but she had at least expected to anger or scare the woman with her command. Instead the blonde had made a countermove and once more taken the power from Regina. Well… she was going to get it back. She was going to make this woman into a quivering, whimpering mess begging for her orgasm. She would show the blonde and her own treacherous feelings that she was in control. She would not love this woman. She refused. She would only use her and rise back to power.

Regina's lips twitched in their snarl and then she threw herself on top of Emma, kissing the woman hard and grabbing onto both of the petite breasts and squeezing them roughly.

Emma moaned into the kiss, half out of pleasure and half out of delicious pain. Her hands began to travel down Regina's back, caressing and scratching. She was still a little hazy from sleep and let her body act on instinct.

Soon Emma felt Regina's hardness growing taut against her thigh and smiled into the rough kiss. It was so strange and so lovely that Regina was so sexy when she was angry. Especially as Emma knew that the brunette had no other reason to be angry than their tender intimacy. Well, if Regina thought she could fuck her way out of love then she was even less experienced in matters of the heart than Emma was.

Regina moved her way down Emma's neck, biting hard enough for it to sting and leave marks.  _Let's allow Snow White to see what a naughty, sexy creature she has raised,_  she thought smugly. Emma didn't complain though, she merely writhed under Regina and made little happy mewling noises.

Soon Regina reached Emma's breasts and began to kiss and suck them with fervour. She left love bites in her wake here as well, claiming the pale mounds as her own and making the pink buds swollen with desire and soreness.

Emma groaned and held onto Regina's head, making sure she didn't stop. When Regina flicked a tender nipple with her tongue and then gave it a hard suck, Emma drew in breath so harshly that Regina felt her raven locks move in the air flow. They were both once more intoxicated by the way they fucked; wildly, madly and is if every second could be their last.

Regina licked and bit her way down Emma's stomach until she reached the bush of dark blonde curls. Under there hid the true object of her desire. Oh, how she was going to tease that perfect little cunt. She nuzzled into the curls, breathing in Emma's rich scent. Emma gave a pleased little moan.

Regina grinned to herself.  _The precious little princess thinks she is going to get a good morning climax, just like that. Little does she know how much she is going to have to bow to my superiority to get what she needs._

She gave the inner labia, which peaked out from her outer labia like pink flower petals looking for sunshine, a long lick with the flat of her tongue. Emma gave a happy little giggle at the pleasurable sensation. Regina responded by giving the sensitive lips a tug with her teeth.

"You're so rough," Emma mumbled as she let her fingers once more thread into Regina's thick hair.

Regina covered a smile with another lick while thinking  _you haven't seen anything yet, dear._

She let her tongue run a zigzag over the pink velvet and enjoyed the sight of Emma's wetness seeping out between them. She kept the licking superficial, soft and erotic but nothing near what Emma would need for real pleasure.

Finally Emma gave a whining whimper. "Push your tongue further in."

Regina looked up at her with a wolfish grin and eyes twinkling with malice. "No."

Emma whimpered again but grew silent, trusting in Regina's experience and incredible lovemaking skills.

Regina raked her trimmed nails over the inside of Emma's thighs and watched the blonde writhe. Emma moved down a bit, trying to get her moistening cunt closer to Regina. Maybe if the brunette saw it up close and smelled the arousal, she would be more tempted with that then the sensitive skin on Emma's thighs.

Obviously this didn't work. Regina just looked mercilessly at Emma and growled," get on your stomach."

Emma looked at her in confusion but obeyed. The last orgasm before sleep had reached her in that position, she had been laying on her front and Regina had been on top of her. The sorceress had pushed her cock into Emma from behind while her fingers played with her clitoris, the pounding had been at a swift speed but not hard and Emma had enjoyed it. Especially when Regina had moaned her name and breathed heavy into her ear. She thought that perhaps that was what was going to happen again now?

She was wrong. When she was on her stomach and turning her head over her shoulder to look back at her sultry lover, she saw that Regina was staring at her rear. The look was hungry and almost cruel. Emma shivered slightly, partly from anxiety but mainly from arousal. How she loved that angered look on Regina's face, it was delicious.

Regina let her hand glide from the arch in Emma's lower back and up to her firm behind. As the older woman stroked the soft cheeks she spoke in low, commanding tones.

"I find myself recalling what you told me regarding losing your maidenhood. To think that it was to that ridiculous waif of a girl. Mariella, wasn't it?"

Emma shivered again, but this time purely out of pleasure. Regina's hands were massaging the soft tissue of her ass now. Pushing into the soft flesh and muscle and sending pleasant shivers down into Emma's crotch.

Between soft moans Emma answered her. "Yes, that was her name. Well, still is. She grew up to marry Prince Peter Midas. I can still make her blush crimson when I remind her of our nights of teenage fumbling and of how amazed she was the first time her finger slipped inside me. I doubt boring Peter Midas can make her keen with pleasure like I used to."

Regina ignored this last bit, uninterested in Emma's sense of conquest. She hummed and let her massaging return to caresses. Soon the caress became more intimate as a finger slipped between Emma's cheeks and rested just at the start of the cleft of Emma's ass.

"I must admit to being sad that I did not get to deflower you. But still… there is at least one maidenhood left to claim," Regina purred as she let her finger slide over Emma's puckered little rear entrance.

Emma grew stiff. What was Regina doing?

"You know of course of what I speak. As far as I understand, no one has taken you in the hole where you husband likes to take his young men."

Emma swallowed loudly. "N-no. No one has."

Regina hummed again. "Understandable. Only painted harlots and nancy-boys get fucked in this hole."

The caress over the closed entrance continued. Emma forced herself to relax. She knew that Regina was trying to prove something, she was trying to be cruel to drive away all the infatuation between them. But if Emma was completely honest… her guilty pleasure in all things forbidden and dirty was screaming for Regina to push her finger in, even if there was no oil to ease the penetration.

Emma was trying not to stammer with anxiety and anticipation, but she failed. "A-are you going to be my first?"

"Do you mean to say that you would be willing to be fucked like a painted harlot or a nancy-boy?"

Emma scoffed. "Are you implying that you do not already take me as you would a harlot?"

Regina smirked. "I suppose you have a point there. You are deliciously wicked and would do things most virtuous women would not even do for their husbands. I warn you though, it stings until you are used to it and it will not make you come."

Emma looked back at her in shock. "But why do it then?"

Regina's smirk grew. "Firstly because it is forbidden and wicked, all the things we both like. Secondly, because it shows that you are mine and want to please me. And thirdly… exactly because it will  _not_  make you climax."

Emma raised her eyebrows. "I understand the two first reasons but why would I strive for the third?"

"Because I am not going to give you your release until you submit to my power. You will give full control to me or I will not let you come."

Emma frowned. "What exactly does that entail?"

"You will know when the time comes. Now, I need one word from you before I do this. I need you to say yes. Then I will start to prepare and stretch you. Then I will take your second maidenhood and fuck your tightness until I am done."

Emma's frown grew. "Until you are done? But you shouldn't finish in there."

"I shall finish where I like, Princess. This is not about you becoming with child. This is about you becoming my subordinate. You are a mere Princess, I was a Queen before your parents robbed me of my throne. I will spill my seed anytime and place I wish and you will not complain. Not if you wish to come."

The words buzzed straight into the hardening centre of Emma's pleasure and the little nub answered by twitching slightly.  _Stars help me, but I want it_ , she thought to herself.

Regina stared straight into her eyes. "Say the word and I will take what should be mine."

Emma swallowed, her throat suddenly dry as sand. "Yes."


	7. Claiming the second maidenhood

"Good girl," Regina hissed in answer to Emma's acquiescence. Then she slowly let her finger slide down into Emma's wet folds and coated it thoroughly in her hot, oily juices. Then she brought it back up to Emma's puckered orifice.

"Relax and this will not hurt as much. In fact, some women enjoy the sensation. Just give yourself over to it, or rather… give yourself over to me."

Emma suddenly felt self-conscious. She had looked at her cunt in her looking glass back in the castle, but she had never seen between her buttocks. What did she look like back there? Did Regina like what she saw? She would simply have to ask.

"Am I… am I like other girls back there?"

Regina gave a superior little humming giggle. "You are princess-pretty even in your little ass. A few wisps of honey-blonde hair and then a dark little star-shaped hole. It's closed now but it will open for me. You will open for me. By the time morning is here and you return to your castle I will have spent the night sliding my cock inside every hole big enough to take me. This one is the only one I have yet to claim."

Emma took a deep breath. "So claim it."

As the words left Emma's mouth she felt the finger push at the closed hole and with some persistence begin to slide in. Regina pushed slowly and her patience meant that the hole gradually swallowed the finger without much discomfort.

Emma's eyes closed as she focused on the peculiar feeling. It was so intimate to have someone in there, she could sense that the passageway was telling her that it was not made to be entered, but it was overridden by her mind disagreeing. She felt experienced and brazen now. If this was being a harlot then she was very happy with it, in fact she felt proud at having felt sensations most other people would not.

The finger up her rear felt less odd now. The orifice had accepted the stranger and now just hugged it in relaxation. Clearly Regina felt that too because she began to gently move it in and out.

_That's right, Princess. Get used to me being gentle… it will smart all the more when I take on the pace I plan to use. I just need to get you ready for it and then you will feel me put you in your place as a part of my plan and me in my part as the rightful Queen. All these pesky feelings will be as eradicated as your rear maidenhood is,_ Regina thought as she gently sawed the finger in and out.

Emma moaned at the debauched pleasure of having her ass fucked and tried to grind her swollen cunt into the mattress. Her pleasure nub was crying out for attention and it made her nearly crazy to know that Regina planned to keep her waiting for her release.

"I wouldn't try to pleasure myself too much, Princess. If I catch you making yourself come I will tie you to this bed and tease you all day. What will your parents and your husband think when you don't return home? What will they think when they find you in my bed, begging for my cock, fingers and mouth?"

Emma groaned at the cruel words. They should not be arousing her, but they did. Once again she was amazed at her own wickedness. Soon she was about to be amazed at Regina's instead, because the older woman took the finger out of Emma and left the bed.

Emma looked over her shoulder at her lover. "Where are you going?"

"To fetch the churned butter you brought for our bread, dear. If I am going to squeeze my cock into that tight little passage, we will need the extra oiliness," Regina replied as if they were discussing the weather.

Emma tried to keep from gasping. She was about to be buggered with  _that_? Well, she would never comfortably butter a piece of bread in front of parents again.

When Regina returned Emma saw that she was rubbing the warm, soft butter all over her rigid staff. Emma looked at it and clenched as she realised where it was going. She took a few deep breaths and reminded herself that whatever else Regina was capable of, she would not hurt her. That was why they were doing this in the first place, Regina felt far too much tenderness for Emma and it was grating on the sorceress. However, Emma felt sure that it wasn't grating on her enough to let Emma's pain overtake her pleasure. This would hurt, but Regina would always make sure it was a pain that Emma wanted.

With her fingers gooey with the butter, Regina slipped her finger back into Emma's ass. It popped right in without any issue. The brunette built up a good pace of fucking and soon Emma felt herself thrusting her hips back a little to meet the digit. At that point Regina deemed that she was ready for another finger and slowly slid two fingers in. This time there was some pain but it soon subsided as the fingers moved in a slow pace.

The room smelled of warm butter and of female wetness and it was making Emma hungry. She vowed to find Regina's hidden cunt hole when this was over and stick her tongue deep into it before she tucked into her actual breakfast and then returned to her bedchamber.

The two fingers were fucking her effortlessly now. Emma still felt them though, the penetration still felt slightly unnatural but pleasant in its naughtiness.

"Enough," Regina croaked and pulled out her fingers before she straddled Emma's ass.

Emma could feel the buttered cock resting against her ass cheek and tried not to clench. Regina saw the younger woman's unease and knew that if she made Emma wait she would tense up and the pain would increase. She knew she shouldn't care about that, after all, she was doing this to show supremacy not mercy. But she couldn't stand the idea of Emma suffering at her hands. Or in this case, her cock.

So she swiftly put the slick tip of the rod against the closed hole and gently pushed. Emma groaned as the hole began to give in and allow the member inside. It was very tight and soon Emma began to clench with worry that it would hurt too much.

Regina didn't have time to think, she began to caress Emma's back and coo, "it's alright, it's only the first bit that hurts. The hole will soon open to allow for the size and then it will feel just like my fingers. Just relax, my beautiful."

The words were like a balm to Emma and she relaxed fully. Slowly the cock slid in. When it was almost in, Regina decided to get it over with fast so Emma could relax and acclimatize. She pushed it in and heard Emma groan at being filled.

It took all of Regina's resolve not to ask Emma if she was okay. She was meant to be cruel, not worried!

Soon Emma's breathing calmed. "You were right. It did hurt but it got better when I relaxed. It's starting to feel better now. Give me a while and then take me in any manner you like."

Regina just nodded mutely. Her brave Princess. NO. Not HER princess. She mustn't think that. She shook her head angrily and bit her lip enough to almost draw blood.

Emma's tight passage was pulsating around Regina's stiffness and it felt so damn good. Soon the tight hug of the hole began to lessen and Regina could feel some leeway for her cock to move. It felt like a victory. She had claimed this hole for her own. No one else had fucked Emma in it and no one else ever would. It was  _hers_. It wasn't until later that Regina realised the implications of her thoughts, if no one else were to fuck it, she would have to be Emma's sole lover.

For now she wasn't thinking about that. Now she was only thinking about the tight hole squeezing her cock and the beautiful woman underneath her who was grabbing fistfuls of sheets and whispering "take me" into the pillow.

And Regina did.

She took the Princess just as she wanted to. First fast and soft, plying the asshole more open for heavier attacks. Then hard and relentless. Her thrusts now went all the way in with force and caused both her and Emma to make animal grunts.

Regina was holding herself up on her arms and crashing her lower body onto Emma's, which meant that her hips made a smacking noise as they hit Emma's ass cheeks. That accompanied by the noise of the buttered rod ramming into the hole made for sexy sounds that spoke of depravity and shared forbidden pleasures.

Emma was biting the pillow now. It hurt but it hurt in an intoxicating way. She knew that if she opened her eyes they would show only the whites of her eyeballs. Never had she felt anything like this. She felt owned and controlled and for the first time in her life, she didn't yearn for freedom. There was such release in giving her body over to Regina and having her make such naughty use of it.

She was thumped into the mattress and soon the creaking of the bed joined the sounds of their wicked lovemaking. Because it  _was_  lovemaking, Regina just didn't know it. But it was ever so evident to Emma who could hear the former Queen unknowingly mumble her name and whimper "my Princess" every time the cock went in.

As Emma was pushed into the mattress she felt her clit being pushed into the soft sheets. She didn't land just right for it to happen often but every fifth landing or so made her clit make impact and sent pleasure through her fucked body.

Regina was pounding the ever more relaxing hole faster now. In a state of daze, Emma wondered if her lover was going shoot her seed up into her rear. The thought came and went and left Emma not caring. All she wanted was more… more of this rough treatment and more of these secret sex acts. The pain was beginning to feel good and that didn't even startle her anymore.

Emma let go of the fistfuls of sheets and let her hands grab Regina's wrists, which were still serving to keep her upright so she could plunge into Emma with all her might. She wanted to tell Regina how much fun this was and how the pain was welcome now, but the words wouldn't form properly. She just squeezed the wrists with her hands and tried to squeeze the cock with her ass.

"Oh princess… Oh Emma….Take it," Regina growled as she gave a particularly rough thrust.

"Yes," Emma moaned into the pillow.

But Regina stopped.

She was painfully short of breath as she spoke. "We have to stop. The butter is losing its glide. Too much friction would not be nice for either of us."

Emma gave a long whine which made Regina grin with surprise and satisfaction.

"Oh, I see. Does Snow White's little Princess miss having her ass pummelled? I can fetch more butter if you need more prodding up your harlot-hole?"

Emma's whine turned into a hiss. "Stop being so vile and just fuck me. I want you to come and then I want to come. That is what we do here, remember?"

Regina's' face turned from wicked mirth back to the rage this fuck had started with.

"You. Do. Not. Give. The. Orders. Here," Regina snapped and gave Emma's ass cheek a hard slap.

Emma winced and growled, "you gargoyle!"

That was obviously the wrong thing to do. Another slap followed and then a third. Emma winced and yelled obscenities but did nothing to stop Regina. This hurt… but it was an interesting game. Besides, if there was one thing that Emma knew now, it was that she was good at taking pain. She had always suspected it but never thought she would have it confirmed by taking a lover who bit her nipples, pulled her hair, spanked her and used a magic cock to fuck her into oblivion.

But here she was, and Regina was still spanking her. She didn't stop until Emma's cheeks were red and the blonde's sea-green eyes began to well with angry tears.

Panting, Regina sat up and glared at Emma. "Why aren't you stopping me?! Why aren't you becoming enraged and leaving?"

"Because I prefer being here with you. No matter what we are doing, I prefer it to everything else. Especially when you introduce me to new games. Whatever will we play next, sorceress?" Emma grinned at how successfully she had just poked the bear.

Regina screamed out her rage and began spanking Emma again, the slaps were sloppy now and sometimes landed on the back of Emma's thighs. The pain heightened Emma's senses and she could feel the vibrations form the slaps going down to her immensely swollen clit. She couldn't resist it, she placed her hand underneath herself and began to rub her aching pearl.

This had the effect of making Regina both angrier and more aroused. How dared the little trollop enjoy her punishment? Why wasn't she frightened or angry? And then there was that little brave voice inside Regina which dared to pipe up and point out that she was glad that Emma didn't fear or hate her.

With an angry huff Regina got up and walked back to the butter, she grabbed some and sloppily applied it to her pulsating cock which was now leaking slightly with the need to come.

She returned to Emma and without preamble placed her cock at the still slightly opened asshole. With a raged cry she drove it in and felt the pleasure of hearing Emma gasp loudly at the intrusion.

The adrenaline and sexual need was thrumming through the room and they both felt mad and desperate for release. Regina began to thrust the cock in, but this time she was not holding herself up on her arms and pushing in from a great height, instead she glued her hot body onto Emma's. They were so tight together that Regina could feel the heat from the red-slapped skin of Emma's ass cheeks.

She held onto Emma tight and fucked her ass steadily. Emma reached her arms up and grabbed for Regina's hips, wanting to push the other woman into her faster. She wanted to feel Regina come in her.

There was more tenderness in the coupling now but also more animal need. Neither of them could think clearly enough to speak properly, but Regina tried her hardest.

"Do… do you want to… ah… come, harlot?"

"You know I do, you cruel, fucking witch," Emma panted back.

Regina's voice was raspy in Emma's ear and half of it was barely audible over the grunts and panting. "I might… I mi… I might let you come when I climax. But only if you tell me what I w-want to… hear."

Emma whimpered at the possibility of coming with Regina. It would be so perfect.

"Anything," she said quaveringly just before her face was fucked into the pillow.

Regina grabbed her by the throat and held her head up, still nailing her cock into Emma's nearly numb ass.

"Tell me… that… that I am your Queen and you serve only me," Regina panted.

"I do, my Queen. I wish to serve only you."

The words ' _my Queen'_  rang so sweetly in Regina's ears. It helped her to focus on her mission and not just on unloading into Emma's perfect rear. "Tell me that you are my sullied slave."

Emma was starting to realize the sort of thing Regina wanted to hear. Still all about gaining the control and the power then.  _Oh Regina, there really is no point in fighting it. You are falling in love and neither that or I will go away because of a few panted words,_ she thought to herself. But she said what her lover wanted to hear, partly to continue the delicious fuck and partly because being forced to say the words aroused her even further.

"Yes, My Queen. I am your slave, you have claimed not only my dirtiest maidenhood but my entire body. Sully and use me as you like."

Those words were dangerous. Especially in that needy, whimpering voice. Those words made Regina so ready to climax that it hurt to hold it in. Almost there. Just one more sentence to establish true dominance. But what should it be? She was too lost in desire to think. She just growled the first words that came into her mind.

"Tell me… that you're mine, Emma."

Emma gave a dazed smile and Regina could feel the happy chuckle against the hand which held Emma's throat. Her other hand was snaking down below Emma and sliding in under her belly, heading for the blonde's needy cunt.

Emma swallowed and forced herself to focus. This answer was important. "Oh that is easy. I am yours, Regina. I have been yours since I first lay eyes on your beautiful brown eyes as a young woman."

Regina felt conflicted. She was so close and Emma had said what she had ordered her too…. But what she had said wasn't about power, it was about love. Her cock was throbbing now and it would squirt at any moment, she didn't have time to think about it. She thrust her fingers towards Emma's clit and began rubbing it hard and fast while sloppily showing her cock in for the last few thrusts.

Emma wailed like a banshee as the fingers brought her towards her desperately needed orgasm. Regina got there first though and the cock inside Emma's ass pulsed out her climax far into the blonde. Emma felt the pulsations and how the fingers rubbing her clit became careless and rough. It was what she needed to push her over the edge. She joined Regina in climax and together they screamed out their pleasure.

As the orgasm had crested and only the throbbing aftershocks were left, Regina bent her head and bit onto Emma's shoulder. The pain didn't even register with Emma. All she felt was the world exploding with pleasure and Regina on top of her, steadying her and making her free at the same time. Soon the princess had finished her climax too and lay wheezing and quivering under her lover.

Regina released her teeth's grip and mechanically began to kiss and lick at the bitten skin. Emma tried to moan at the soft feeling of Regina's incredibly warm mouth but she didn't have the energy.

They lay there for a long time. Perhaps they even slept a little. All they knew that the next time they came to, it was because light was starting to sneak into the dark sky. Morning would come soon.

"The day is dawning," Regina mumbled into Emma's ear.

Emma shivered pleasantly at the sensation and replied smilingly. "Yes, my sweet. And the day will find me changed. I have lost another maidenhood but gained something so much more important."

"What is that?"

"Knowledge. The knowledge that I do truly belong to you, in as much as I can belong to someone else but myself. Nothing and no one has ever made me feel like you do. You make me feel like my true self and you make me feel unashamed of it. With you I feel alive, free and truly happy. And I feel… utterly enamoured with you."

Regina gave an angry snarl and buried her face in Emma's sweat-sticky hair.

"Princess. Do not say these things."

"Hush. Let me finish. I know you don't want to love me and I know I shouldn't fall in love with you either. It makes no sense for either of us… and yet, it's happening. We cannot fight it, Regina. You tried and look what happened… right now we are closer than we have ever been."

Painfully but determinately, Regina got up and stumbled over to the food basket that Emma had brought so many hours ago.

"I suggest you have a quick bite of breakfast and then stumble back to the castle and wash before your husband smells what you have done and wants to have a go."

Emma got up too, barely feeling the pain it caused her. "Regina! You cannot push me away, stop trying!"

"No! You do not give me orders, wench. You cannot stand in the way of my revenge nor my claim to the throne. I am the rightful monarch of this kingdom and I will rule it."

Emma held out her hands in a gesture of frustration. "How? By killing my family? Then you would have to kill me too! And what is probably your unborn child," Emma said and patted her naked stomach.

Regina's voice sounded near to sobs and broke as she snarled, "I no longer plan to kill anyone. My killing days are done. But I will find a way to have my revenge! I will have power and be free and you and your…  _sweetness_  cannot trap me!"

Emma stared at her. They both knew that this was more about Regina's fear of being vulnerable again than an actual wish for power.

She balled her hands into fists. "You want power so badly? You want to escape what you are feeling for me? Fine." She went to pick up the key to Regina's chains from her dress pocket and returned to bend down and unlock the shackle.

Regina stared at her in astonishment. "What did you do?"

"I released you from your chain. Now… run away if you like. Attack me and my family or run to the woods, whatever you wish to do… but know that if you stay I will do everything in my power to give us a future. Together."

With that Emma quickly pulled her clothes on, leaving her corset unlaced and her dress hanging off her shoulders and stormed out, throwing the key to the chain in the bushes outside.

For a mad moment Regina felt like running out and getting the key and locking the shackle back onto her ankle. This was too much, too fast. What was she going to do? She knew what she  _should_  do. Either stay and grow her magic and then attack or run to the castle now and get her revenge.

But her revenge was no longer killing Snow. It was supposed to be keeping the woman alive and feeding her small increments of torture every day. Could she mayhaps do that with Emma? Could she take the Princess for her own and claim her every night to her parent's horror? Was that… was that a possibility? No, that sounded too easy, too much of a sweet daydream. Her life never worked out that well. What was she going to do? Suddenly she felt utterly alone.


	8. Time to surrender

Regina was standing in the lake with the water up to her waist. It was a relief to be able to move around the water without her chain but that relief was overshadowed by the turmoil of her feelings. She was slowly washing the butter off herself and trying to pretend that her vision wasn't clouded by tears.

How had it come to this? How had she, the woman who had rebuilt herself into iron after her last heartbreak, come to this? Sobbing over Snow White's daughter. Pathetic.

Still. There was no denying it now; these feelings were real. They did not lessen with cruelty or by being forced back down. They were strong and unyielding, much like Emma was.

Emma. The perfect mix of the pure-hearted young woman Regina has once been and the jaded, strong woman she was now. Emma, with her clear eyes and her brave heart. Regina found herself aching to hold the other woman as the tears welled back up in her eyes. She hated herself for being so weak to let the princess in and for not being able to expel the wench now.

She missed her. She wanted Emma to come back, even if it was just to remonstrate with her and inform her of what a sad and callous viper she was being. Perhaps she should leave? Run far into the woods? Perhaps she could find her way to Maleficent and ask for help in reigniting her magic. After all, she had done it for Mal once, the least the dragon witch could do was return the favour.

Regina looked towards the castle. What was Emma doing now? Was she spending her day tending to her princess duties as if nothing was amiss? Or was she crying into her mother's embrace, refusing to tell Snow what had occurred?

All those years Regina was in that cell she had been so entirely encapsulated in her hate but now… now love was permeating her weakening armour and she found herself too blinded by the brilliant light of it to wish to fight it.

The tears were falling freely now. Regina let them fall and drip into the lake. She snivelled and tried to make out the castle more clearly, as if she could catch a glimpse of her princess.

When did it happen? When did that infuriating blonde become more than a means to an end? More than a pretty sheath for her sword? She looked down at her soft cock in the water. It existed only to impregnate Emma. If she was not going to see the princess again, she might as well get rid of it.  _Impregnate Emma._  Was her lover with child now? Would she birth a girl or boy with Regina's brown eyes and propensity for fury?

Regina began to grind her teeth and the tears dried up. She had to know what would happen here. This had been her kingdom, here her apple tree still grew and perhaps her child did too. She could not leave. Perhaps that strange thought which had struck her when Emma left did have some merit; perhaps Regina could stay and get her revenge by claiming the kingdom through Emma and their child?

There was no sensible way for her to be happy now, so it was time to look for ways that were wilder and less predictable. It was time for forge her own way.

* * *

Emma was sitting in the library with a book left unread on her lap. She was daydreaming. Thinking about Regina, and the fact that the brunette had probably left by now, hurt too much. So she daydreamed about happier times instead.

Right now she was remembering the first time she had made love to Regina, in the sunshine by the lake. There had been such defiance in Regina's eyes but they had also twinkled with mirth.

It had all been so clear cut then, it was an adventure of the flesh and nothing more. Regina's soft, drenched and needy cunt had felt so nice when the sorceress had rubbed it over Emma's buttocks.

Suddenly Emma's body was wrought with longing for the woman who aroused it so. She missed Regina's gorgeous ass, her slim legs, her firm breasts and her wicked creativity when it came to bed play. She shivered when she thought about Regina entering her… with skilled fingers, with her eager tongue and even with that cock of hers. She missed the woman's strength, intelligence, loyalty and air of danger too, it was just easier for her bruised heart to focus solely on the physical traits. The simple truth was that she missed everything about the older woman.

Emma closed her eyes and could almost hear the way Regina would say her name, her voice so honeyed and deep. The name sounding like a treat that Regina longed to savour when it left her soft, lush lips.  _Em-ma._  Goosebumps formed on Emma's arms and she had to keep herself from groaning out loud. She wanted Regina. She needed Regina.

"What's on your mind, love? Looks like it's something pleasant," Killian said as he walked into the quiet library.

Emma opened her eyes and looked at her husband and friend.

"Killian. Of all the men you have bedded… have you ever…. Loved any of them?"

The former pirate looked away, pretending to be fascinated by his boots all of a sudden. "Aye. There was a young man I sailed with. But he… met with an untimely death in a storm."

"Oh. I'm so terribly sorry. I didn't mean to re-open old wounds."

"I know, love. I know this wasn't just a question born out of curiosity. This must be about the lass who is making you sneak into the woods both day and night," Killian said and knelt down to sit at her feet.

Emma had the decency to blush slightly.

Killian laughed. "Please don't think I am going to play the jealous husband and master here, your body is yours to do what you may wish with, as I do with mine. This was what we agreed when we married. I only want you to know that I have seen you grow more and more attached to this paramour and I worry about you."

"More attached? Oh, I'm afraid I have fallen deeply and madly in love," Emma said with a trembling voice that broke at the last word.

Killian's brow furrowed but he smiled nonetheless. "That does not necessarily mean trouble, love. Just continue as you do now. Sneak down to her whenever you get a chance and I will cover for you, just as you do for me when I sneak down to the docks to search for the love that men share."

Emma shook her head. "It's not that easy. Remember that I said that I will soon carry a child?"

"Aye, you said that a sorceress would place a babe in your belly."

"Well yes, but the sorceress is my lover. The child she gives me will be her own."

Killian gave a sad smile. "And now she wants to come here and raise it with you? Start a family and one day take the throne, without me as a front?"

Emma scoffed. "Oh I wish. No, she is… a person who would be dangerous to my family and so even if we could get the kingdom to accept her being a future Queen's consort, my parents and she could never live in peace. Nor could my parents ever forgive me falling in love with their arch nemesis and lying to them about it."

"I think you underestimate your parents, love. The main thing I have learned about them is that they will accept anything as long as it makes you happy. Even you bringing home a mangy pirate and marrying him."

"You are not mangy. Especially not now that you bathe once a week," Emma said with a laugh.

Killian patted her hand softly. "If I had a chance to be with my love, I would take it. No matter how difficult the circumstances were. Sometimes life refuses to bend to wishes of love, but when that is the case – you just have to try harder. You are a strong and intelligent lass, you can do it. All I ask is that you warn me if you and your sorceress decide to elope. I'll need some warning before I rush off to return to my pirating life."

Emma was about to reassure him when there was a loud noise from downstairs. The noises continued and there were sounds of raised voices, it seemed to be a skirmish of some sort.

Both Emma and Killian got up and rushed down the many stone steps until they reached the front door to the castle. Standing there struggling against two guards and throwing tiny, faint fireballs at them at every chance she could – was Regina.

She looked up at Emma with her eyes blazing and her beautiful lips locked in an angry snarl.

"Finally, Princess, what kept you? Tell these toads to get their hands off me. I'm here to surrender."


	9. Try to be quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Have another slightly emotional, rather filthy and very long chapter! A quick note here to admit that I have never been anywhere near a penis myself so I have had to ask people who have about the details, so I'm sorry if there are any inaccuracies. Sorry to have kept you waiting for this chapter and thank you for leaving kudos and reviews!

Emma took a gasping breath. "Regina! What are you doing here?"

"I told you why I am here. I wish to surrender," Regina said with a voice that broke on every other word.

"But my parents… they will imprisoned you again."

Regina sneered. "I am not surrendering to  _them_. I am surrendering to you, stupid wench."

Hook understood before Emma did. He sighed and whispered in Emma's ear, "I believe she meant to arrive closer to you than she did, love. Arriving at the front gate and getting captured was not in her plan."

Loudly, so that the two guards holding Regina back could hear it, he said, "you will be brought to justice, witch. Come with us and we will find the King and Queen."

He then looked right at the guards. "Release her. I will guard the witch on the short walk to find our monarchs."

The elder of the guards stared at Killian in disbelief. "A-are you sure that is wise, your Highness?"

"Aye. Trust me, I can handle one  _barely_  magical little lass. No matter how feisty she may be. If she tries anything she will end up on the edge of my hook. Return to your posts!"

The two men reluctantly did as they were told. When they had gone back out to their posts on either side of the front entrance, Hook looked back at his wife.

"I suggest you take your… guest… up to our bedchambers. I shall go find you parents and keep them occupied for as long as I can. Don't dally though, love. They will come and find you if you do not come down for supper."

"I know, Killian. I will have thought of something by then. Thank you," Emma added with a smile.

"Of course. Love is precious, I will protect it, and you, if I can. Now hurry away."

Emma rushed over to take Regina's hand and then began to sprint towards the stairs with her lover in tow. When they began to take the stairs two steps at a time, Regina divided her focus on not slipping on the stairs in her long gown and on muttering, "your husband is surprisingly gallant."

"He believes in love and he lost his. He wants to ensure I get to keep mine," Emma panted back.

Regina stopped dead. "Love?"

Emma turned to look back at her. "Yes. Love. You are my one true love and I cannot tell you how happy I am that you came here and didn't let your fear and hate keep you away from me. Now hurry! We cannot be seen."

Emma took the rest of the steps in haste and Regina realised that the younger woman, with her habit of going hunting, was in better shape than she was. She hurried after though, elated by the ease with which Emma just confessed her love.

Regina's heart suddenly felt light and bright. Someone loved her, truly loved her. And this someone accepted her for whom she really was. And this someone… was the most wonderful creature Regina had ever encountered. Emma was forceful and kind in the perfect combination and more beautiful than a summer's day.

They arrived at the door to Emma and Killian's bedchamber and Emma pushed the door open and ushered Regina in. The older woman tried to get her breath back so she could explain to Emma why her entrance had been such a failure but then Emma was kissing her. The blonde's lips were insistent and soft and Regina soon gave in to them. It didn't surprise her when Emma's hands began to trail down to squeeze her buttocks or the second after when her cock began to firm under her dress.

They shouldn't make love right now. They needed to discuss their plans and their future. Regina reluctantly broke off the tantalizing kiss.

"Princess. Not so fast. We need to talk. I used what magic I could muster to come here to see you, as you could tell it was only enough to make it just inside the castle, but I didn't have time to wait until you returned to the cottage. I needed to tell you that I have found two possible plans that include us being together and me getting a revenge on my foes."

Emma's face set into instant fury at the last words and Regina hurried to explain.

"Now, now… Don't be angry, dear. Neither of my plans include the shedding of any blood. My revenge will be much milder. Plan one is that you and I escape. Right now. Your parents will find you missing with only a note saying that you are with me. That means that we get to start a life together and your parents get what is most precious to them taken away: you."

Emma chewed her lower lip. "That will have to do in a pinch but I'd like to stay with my beloved parents and inherit the kingdom I have sworn to rule one day."

Regina gave a small smile. "Understandable. The other plan is more complicated. It means you have to find a way to convince your parents to allow you to keep me here. Either as your Queen's consort or as a Royal advisor, which we will know basically means a mistress. Hook will have to return to the sea and buggering handsome sailors, which I am sure he will gladly do. Anyway, either as Queen's consort or as Royal advisor: I will rule the kingdom with you and my revenge will be that I, and my future heir, get the throne and…" she trailed off.

Emma's eyebrows knitted. "And?"

"Ah, here comes the other part that you may not like. If we stay here, I wish to make it very obvious to your parents that I bed you whenever and however I, or rather we, please."

Emma scowled. "What does  _make it obvious_  mean?"

"Oh my dear, I don't expect us to be mating on the banquet table. I merely mean that I would only agree to this plan if I am allowed to show my claim on you in front of your parents. For example, I could nibble your earlobe or make a joke about bedding you to your mother."

"That sounds frightful," Emma said with a grimace.

"I would try to not make  _you_  uncomfortable, dear. But you must understand, the fight between me and your mother has been one of life and death. The fact that I have lowered my demands from wanting her head on a plate to merely wanting to make her blush as I touch her daughter's thigh… well, I hardly think you can ask more of me than that."

Emma hummed in agreement. "I suppose not. However, I do believe that with time, you and my mother can mend your broken relationship and then you will be able to let this all-consuming need for revenge go and focus on your new family."

"My… my family?" The words seemed foreign in Regina's mouth. After her father's death she hadn't believed that family was something she would ever have again.

"Yes, you, I and our future child. And yes, to some extent even my parents."

Regina made a disgusted face at the words  _my parents_ , but she didn't say anything. The general time ahead of them could handle itself, it was the more imminent future they had to sort out right away.

"So, Princess, What will it be… option one; eloping together or option two; you convince your parents to let me stay and allow me to rub Snow White's nose in the fact that her daughter is mad for me? Obviously, with option two; if you cannot convince them to allow me to roam free and stay with you, we will simply have to elope after all," Regina stated simply. She sat down on the large canopy bed behind them and waited for Emma's response.

Emma didn't have to think too long. Surely her parents would rather have their darling princess here, and in Regina's arms, then have her far away from them and the throne?

Emma gave a curt nod. "Option two."

Regina tilted her head to the side and scrutinised Emma. "That was a swift decision, my treasure. Are you certain?"

"Yes. I can convince them. And anyway, I wish to make a fast decision."

Regina smirked and purred, "why is that?"

"Because you are right here; on my bed, inches away from me and… finally mine in body, heart and soul," Emma exclaimed eagerly.

She threw herself at Regina, pushing her back onto the bed and resuming their passionate kissing. Regina smiled into the kiss and then focused on getting as much of Emma's tongue as she could.

Knowing that Regina had overcome decades of deep-rooted fear and anger just to be with her,  _just to love her_ , made Emma burn with desire. She wanted to reward Regina by making every part of the brunette's body feel so good that it tingled. They both began tearing and clawing at each other's clothing, needing to feel naked skin.

After a lot of effort and some interrupted kissing, they were finally both naked and the floor was strewn with corsets, stockings, dresses and shoes. As they tumbled on the bed, caught up in the fever of their lovemaking, Emma could feel Regina's stiffness brushing against her thighs and crotch. But what the blonde was really enjoying was Regina's hungry hands which grabbed and caressed in equal measure. It felt so good and she was so insanely aroused that she was finding it hard to be quiet.

Whimpers, moans and Regina's name kept spilling from her lips and she cursed herself for it. Regina tried to quiet her with kisses and even by covering her mouth with her hand at one point, but Emma got free to find more skin to kiss or more angles to rake her teeth over.

"You have to be silent, my sweet," Regina panted as she grabbed Emma's ass with both hands.

Emma arched into the touch and whined, "I can't. I was never very good at being quiet and especially not with you. Especially not now when we are finally in agreeance on our feelings and ready to start our life together."

Regina had been kissing her neck and now stopped to answer. "You only have to be quiet this one time, dearest. When you have spoken to your parents we can be as loud as we want during moments of passion. You just have to try to be quiet now."

Emma groaned. "I cannot."

"Then we must find something to occupy your mouth with," Regina said and thrust a breast with an extremely erect nipple into Emma's panting mouth.

Emma didn't need instructions. She began to suck the nipple with enthusiasm and now it was Regina who struggled to be quiet. Emma's wet, eager mouth felt amazing and Regina bit her lip to keep from moaning Emma's name. She could feel her cock throb for attention, she could feel it throb for… yes… for Emma's warm mouth.

"My Princess… May I... Can you…" Regina panted without being able to finish her sentence.

Emma let go of the breast and looked up at Regina. "Can I what?"

Regina felt uncharacteristically shy about asking. She looked down at her rock-hard member and then back up at Emma.

Emma gave a wicked little smirk. "Oh, do you wish me to suck on something else to keep quiet? I might do that, but then how will  _you_  keep quiet?"

Regina smirked back. How simple this was and how miraculous at the same time. Was happiness like this really possible for her? Where had this woman been all her life? Everything suddenly felt so right.

"I am older than you and better at keeping quiet. Now, get on your knees for me and I swear to return the favour when you have finished."

Now that was an offer that Emma could not refuse. Regina on her knees? Just the mental image made Emma feel dizzy with desire. Regina sat up at the edge of the bed and Emma quickly knelt between her thighs.

The cock was solid as oak and already close to her mouth. When Emma let out a deep breath she could see Regina quiver slightly when the air touched her shaft.

"Princess, let me into your mouth," she whispered in a husky voice.

Emma felt the wetness between her own legs increase at the sound of the need and absolute lust in Regina's voice. Their lovemaking was like the most exquisite intoxication and Emma needed more. She put her mouth to the cock and kissed the tip of it. Regina shivered with pleasure but kept quiet. Emma licked where her lips had just been and Regina drew in breath violently.

"Do not tease me when we are meant to be quiet, my dear. I will not end well," Regina hissed.

Emma smirked and opened her mouth to let Regina's stiffness in. She began to suck and occasionally flick her tongue over the head of the hard cock. When she looked up she could see Regina closing her eyes and squeezing her lips together tightly to keep quiet.

Emma did what she had been taught the first time they did this, she sucked on the tip of the cock and used her hand to jerk it off at the root. Regina showed every sign of enjoying it more than words could have expressed, even if Regina had been allowed to speak.

After a while Emma could feel Regina's hand tapping her shoulder and see her lips open to speak. The blonde paused her ministrations to see what her lover needed to say.

Regina's voice was dark as coal and deep as a well as she whispered, "deeper, take me deeper if you can, Princess."

Emma had to think those words over. Deeper? What did that mean? She didn't know the different methods of doing this dirty act. As she thought about it, she stroked the cock with her hand and saw Regina close her eyes and mouth again.

While she was watching her hand she finally understood. Regina's request had been for the cock to go deeper in, deeper down, and there was only one place for that to happen: her throat. Could the cock do that? Was it physically possible for her throat to close over such a big object? She was curious now and decided to try. The worst thing that could happen was that she became nauseous and then it would all be Regina's fault anyway.

She began sucking on the tip again and then gradually moved her head down towards Regina's lap. She stopped when she felt the slim cock at the back of her throat. Regina's whole body was trembling now and Emma understood that this must be feeling incredibly good. But now what? Was this what Regina had meant by deeper? The lower bit of her rod was still unattended to. She looked up at Regina with a questioning look.

"My… my Emma. You look so sexy … and… and that feels so good," Regina whispered breathlessly.

Emma moved her head up until the cock left her mouth. It stood incredibly firm and now gleamed wetly in the sunlight.

"Thank you, but that was not what I wondered. I wondered if that was what you meant or if I can take it deeper somehow," she whispered back.

"Stop there if you wish but if you feel you can go further without feeling ill, allow it to slide into your beautiful, swan-like neck. It should fit if you relax. However, do not feel that you have to. What you have given me so far is wonderful," Regina whispered and let her fingers play with a lock of Emma's hair which had fallen out of her braided bun.

Emma looked up at the brown eyes, which in this light looked almost amber. Those eyes were filled with love and arousal and Emma knew that she would do anything for those eyes. Regina had braved so much coming here and overcome so many of her demons to finally give in to her love, Emma wanted desperately to give her a small token of her appreciation.

That cock was going further down. Emma Charming never backed away from a challenge.

She leant back down and began to suck the member into her mouth. She started with the tip and then worked her way down in slow stroking sucks. Regina was now so consumed by pleasure and the need to keep quiet that she dropped back on the bed and had to lean on her elbows.

Soon Emma felt the cock tapping at the back of her throat, and as she slowly began to let it in and down into the depth of her throat, she saw Regina's elbows give way and the brunette fell back on her back with a soft, little thump. The stiff pole was soon so far in that Emma could feel her nose touch Regina's lower belly.

Emma lifted her head back up and then moved forwards, a little faster this time, feeling the cock travel deep in her mouth and down her throat. As long as she relaxed her throat and neck, the intrusion wasn't too bad and the rapture on Regina's face and the trembling of her body made it well worth it.

She repeated the motion uncertainly until she could feel Regina's trembling turn into a slight bucking of the hips. Soon she got a good rhythm in and as long as she kept relaxed and focused on enjoying Regina's need and pleasure, she was fine. It wasn't long until Regina's hand found its way to the back of Emma's head, more following along with Emma's movements than giving any actual guidance.

The bucking of Regina's hips increased and soon Emma kept her head still and let Regina's automatic movement drive the cock in and out of the opening of her throat. She kept relaxing the muscles of her neck and enjoyed that familiar feeling of being naughty and free to do whatever she and Regina liked.

She almost smirked around the cock as she realised that Regina now truly had fucked every hole in her body with that needy pole of hers. She wondered if she should feel ashamed and soon decided that she didn't care. She only felt released and fascinated by the world of passion that Regina had opened for her. However, she did decide that one day; this spell would have to be used on her body and then  _Regina_  would be the sheath for  _her_  sword.

Regina thrusted the few inches she could a few times more and then her thighs began shuddering violently. They both knew that she was about to come.

Regina began to move her hand away from Emma's head, allowing the blonde to pull her head away before the ejaculation, but Emma made a split second decision and caught Regina's hand. She placed it back on the bun of blonde tresses and pushed a little, showing Regina what she wanted. Her lover didn't disappoint, Regina took a firm grip on the mass of hair and gently pushed Emma's head down towards her lap.

When her cock finally gave off its seed it did so straight into Emma's waiting throat and down into her belly. Emma focused hard on not becoming nauseous and felt tears welling in her eyes despite neither being sad nor angry. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling but it wasn't particularly pleasant either, it was just… peculiar.

As soon as Regina had finished she let go of Emma's hair and lay lifeless on the bed. Emma got up from her knees and climbed on top of the exhausted, older woman. Regina used her last remaining strength to embrace Emma and whisper, "that was incredible."

Emma smiled proudly and peppered her lover's cheek with soft kisses. Regina looked up and saw the tears in her eyes.

"Emma. Are you alright? Did I go too far in? Did you not like it?"

Emma chuckled quietly. "Well, it was not something I plan to do often in my life. But no, it was absolutely fine and I was so glad to be able to do something for you. I believe the tears are just a physical reaction."

Regina took a deep breath to steady her winded breathing. "You do something for me simply by being you. And of course, by freeing me from the loveless prison I made for my own heart. However, I understand your sentiment. I very much wish to do something for you. But after having struggled to keep quiet myself, I believe we have to take precautions before I sink to my knees and give you my mouth."

Emma frowned in confusion while she caressed sweat-drenched tresses of hair from Regina's forehead. "What precautions can we take, my love?"

Regina smirked. "Biting a pillow is a very efficient way to keep from crying out. I think we both know that."

Emma returned the naughty smile and then stole a kiss from Regina's warm lips.

"Fine. What manner of positioning would you recommend, oh darling expert of mine?"

Regina stole a kiss of her own before replying. "I recommend you lay on your front with a pillow for biting in front of you and another one under your belly to raise your lovely cunt up a little. I will kneel on the floor, as you did for me, and lick you from behind."

"That sounds… deliciously wicked," Emma whispered.

Regina beamed a smile at her. "Just like us, then… my beloved Princess."

Emma rolled off Regina and fetched her two pillows from the top of the bed. Regina stood up, stretching her legs which had just barely regained their strength. Emma laid, belly down, where Regina had been resting and placed her softest pillow in front of her and the firmer one under her lower belly. It did make her back arch up a bit and exposed her soaked and overheated pussy to the room. And of course, to Regina.

Meanwhile, Regina had gotten as comfortable as she could on her knees and now inspected the object of her worship. Emma's pink velvet seemed to call to her and she couldn't wait to lick it clean. Her tongue began tracing patterns between the blonde curls and Emma soon bit down on the pillow to muffle herself.

Regina licked eagerly and swallowed every drop that Emma's cunt provided her with. Soon she began tonguing Emma's erect clit, something which was harder than usual when the little pearl was upside down. It didn't help that Emma was bucking on the bed and driving her hot cunt into Regina's face with such fervour that she nearly suffocated Regina a few times.

When Regina felt that Emma was getting close she was overcome with affection for her true love and she remembered the incredible feeling of her cock sliding down Emma's narrow throat. She wanted to repay Emma for the uncomfortable and naughty act… and she knew just the trick.

There was one sexual favour that she had commanded all her lovers to perform on her when she was the Evil Queen.  _Wetting the back door_ , that was what they called it, and she was about to introduce Emma to the practice. She could only hope that the surprise and pleasure of the act wouldn't make Emma bite a hole in the pillow or scream too loudly into it.

She let her fingers massage Emma's slippery little nub and slowly moved her tongue up Emma's sodden slit. The Princess groaned into the pillow and writhed with pleasure now and Regina knew that it wouldn't be long until the blonde climaxed.

As her fingers rubbed loving little circles on the hard clit, her tongue slid its way further up to its final goal. She licked at the puckered hole, which was probably still a little sore from the fucking it got last night. Emma's whole body went stiff for a brief moment but as Regina's tongue persistently but gently tongued the hole, dipping in with just the utmost tip, Emma soon relaxed and retuned to squirming with pleasure.

With her fingers rubbing the swollen nub faster and her tongue darting naughty licks at Emma's little asshole, she soon heard Emma's muffled moans grown louder into the pillow. The blonde's back arched a little and Regina had to stretch to keep her tongue in place.

Then it happened. Emma screamed out her orgasm. It was going straight into the pillow, yes, but it was still far too loud to be stifled. The muffled keening filled the room and Regina could do nothing about it. Emma's waves of climax had yet to completely subside when there was a knock on the door.

"Emma? Sweetheart? Are you alright?"

It was David's voice. Regina gave a last lick at Emma's rear entrance and moved her fingers away from her drenched cunt. Emma cursed into the pillow but Regina merely sat back, quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

When Emma didn't answer and the knock came again, Regina whispered, "option two is already under way, it would seem. I suggest you get dressed and go speak to your parents without me. If they see me they will probably not listen to a word you say." Her face fell from triumphant mirth to seriousness. "Oh and Emma… I… I love you. Please convince them and call for me if you need me."

Emma raised her head from the pillow and whispered, "I will."

Out loud she shouted, "I'm fine, father. I will be down to speak to you and mother about something important in a little while. Please wait for me in the front drawing room."

"Alright, sweetheart. We'll be there."

Emma smiled tenderly at Regina and then stood up on shaky legs and walked over to the bowl of water on the vanity table to wash off her dripping sex before getting dressed.

Regina watched her silently and prayed to gods she had long stopped believing in that she would be allowed to spend her life with this wonderful woman.


	10. Reunion

The wait in Emma's bedchamber had nearly killed Regina. She had washed her mouth and gotten dressed but after that there was nothing to do but wait in agony.

She knew that Snow and her charming oaf of a husband were both wired to forgive and see the good in people, but she also knew that they had tried to execute her before imprisoning her for life. Could they now accept her at their court? And accept her sharing the bed of their darling princess to boot?

It was a peculiar sensation to suddenly hope for the acceptance from the two people she had wanted to torture and even kill. How could her future happiness lay in the hands of those two self-righteous buffoons? And what sorcery could make her helpless in their castle once more? The answer was simple: love.

She paced the room and cursed her weakness. Then she saw the bed and remembered rolling around on it with Emma underneath her, touching and kissing and needing each other like air. Oh, if only those two idiots would allow it – she would happily be weak if it meant she could be with Emma.

After what felt like an eternity, there was a knock on the door. Regina expected it to be Emma, coming back to report on her progress and so she happily flung open the door. Only to find Snow on the other side. The face of her former enemy showed the signs of the passing years, something which was all the more obvious in comparison to Regina's still youthful appearance.

But those eyes were the same. That look of trying to find the good buried in Regina's soul. That doe-eyed, hopeful look which still seemed to ask for her love. It was hard to admit, but now, that look pricked Regina's heart and she had to really focus to keep from smiling at the memory of the girl she had once rescued from a runaway horse.  _Regain control of yourself,_  her mind prompted and she obeyed and firmed her features into a look of disdain.

"Hello Snow. Does this mean you have finished speaking with Emma?"

Snow smiled and her eyes were wet with unshed tears. "Regina… I… yes. She has told us everything about how you two met after your escape and fell in love."

_Oh, I bet she hasn't told you everything. Not all the delicious and naughty details of our time together_ , Regina thought.

Regina stood a little straighter. "I see. And what is your verdict on the matter? Will you accept me staying her with her or will I need to elope with her in the night?"

"No. No, please don't. Please stay here. You know I always wanted to see the good in you again and if you have made my little girl fall in love you must have found the good inside you once more."

_She's not your little girl anymore, she's a grown woman with a healthy, voracious sexual appetite devoted to me_ , Regina mused and relished in how often she was going to remind Snow of that as soon as it was decided that she could stay.

The sound of running came up the stairs. Emma soon appeared, holding her dress up to run away from her father who was hot on her heels.

"Emma! Come back here," Charming grumbled before ascending the stairs fully and catching sight of Regina in the doorway.

"You! What have you done with my daughter?"

Regina shrugged and replied languidly, "I made her happy."

Emma got in between her father and her lover and stared Charming right in the eye.

"I know you are angry and I know that you are concerned about my wellbeing. But I am telling you now, if you do not calm down and behave civilly towards the woman I love, I WILL run away with her. It doesn't matter what or who she used to be, now she is the person I love and whom I wish to spend my life with. You either accept that or you don't accept me!"

Snow put her hand on her husband's arm. "Charming, calm down. Think about it, this way we all win. Regina takes a step back into the light and no longer lingers as a threat to our happiness, Emma gets to experience true love and joy and… well…. that smelly pirate who keeps flirting with the footmen finally goes back to sea."

Snow turned to Emma with a worried look. "He  _will_  go back to sea, yes?"

Emma laughed. "Yes, I believe he will. Life on land didn't suit him as well as he thought it would. I believe he'll be happier on a ship full of men who adore him and no societal conventions to worry about. Besides, the sea is in his blood. Being on land makes him queasy."

Snow turned back to her husband. "See! Everyone wins. I won't even have to watch that leather-clad pirate stare at your behind every time you leave the room."

Regina laughed and they all turned to look at her. She held up her hands in an apologetic fashion.

"I'm sorry. The mental image was amusing. For the record though, Charming, you might be a stubborn idiot but you do have quite a nice rear."

Charming's body language became confusing as he straightened up with pride but still scowled suspiciously at the woman complimenting him.

He looked from his wife to his daughter and then sighed. "Fine. Do whatever makes you happy, Emma. BUT, we shall make this situation respectable. We will have your marriage to Killian, I mean Hook, annulled and then you will marry this evil harpy…"

"Charming!"

"Sorry, Snow. This… skilled witch… and it will all be above board. But know this, Regina, if you harm a hair on the head of my Princess – I will feed you to the dogs."

Regina scoffed but didn't reply. Her mind comforted her by reminding her that while she couldn't tell him to go burn in hellfire, she could at least have the pleasure of knowing that just a little while ago she had been harming plenty of hairs on his Princess' head while she was having her cocked sucked. And that his darling Princess had  _loved it._

Emma turned to her and took her hand. "Regina. Promise him."

Regina sighed but gripped Emma's hand lovingly. "Fine. I promise not to do anything to your daughter that she doesn't want me to do. I will look after her and her enemies will be mine, my victories will be hers and I will be her loyal companion and wife for as long as I may live. I will even put up with you being my father-in-law. Satisfied?"

Charming gave a curt nod and relaxed his stance. Emma shuffled her feet and gripped Regina's hand harder before speaking.

"There is one more thing I need to tell you. We have been trying to get me with child and I have just missed my moonsblood. I should probably see the castle physician to confirm it, but I believe I might be carrying Regina's child."

Charming stared with incomprehension in his eyes. Then he groaned in a way to show that this was all too much for him. Snow on the other hand, threw herself on her daughter and enveloped her in a tight embrace.

"A baby? I might be a grandmother?"

Emma laughed and returned the embrace, but without letting go of Regina's hand.

"Let us not be hasty, we are not sure yet. But yes, it is very possible."

"I was involved, dear, and I don't do things … half-cocked… so I'm sure that it is more than just possible," Regina said with pride.

Charming stared at her and his eyes glinted with rage. Snow immediately let go of Emma and put her hands on her husband's chest.

"Calm down, dearest. Focus on the good news, there is probably an heir on the way and a new little baby for you to spoil rotten like you did with Emma."

An unbidden smile tugged at the corners of Charming's lips and the three women standing with him all knew that he was on board.

Emma squeezed her father's shoulder. "I am sure that you and mother want to discuss this and its implications in peace. Why don't you go somewhere quiet, have a cup of lavender tea and talk about this at length?"

"That is a splendid idea," Snow agreed and took her husband's arm to lead him downstairs where he could have a sit down and a hot, calming drink.

When they had left, Emma turned to Regina with a smile the size of the castle.

"You are staying. And you are marrying me so we can be Queens together. And you swore to love me all your life."

Regina couldn't help but smile too. "Yes, my love."

Emma walked into the bedroom, dragging Regina with her. Regina kicked the door closed just as Emma flopped back onto the bed.

"Kiss me, Regina. Kiss me like you would the woman you are about to marry!"

Regina felt her heart flutter and obeyed with joy sparking through her body. They kissed without abandon and only stopped so that Regina could say, "so, you believe that you are with child now?"

"Yes," Emma replied and kissed the tip of Regina's nose.

Regina took Emma's hand and clasped over her dress-covered cock. "Does that mean you wish me get rid of this?"

"Not yet, I want to be certain that I am with child before you get rid of it. But then, yes. We can make it appear again if we want another child or if we want some variety in bed. But as soon as the pregnancy is confirmed I want it gone, I must confess that I miss your womanly parts so very much."

Regina kissed her and gave a teasing lick of her lover lip. "I did tell you that you may still use my entrance whenever you wish, but you rarely do."

Emma looked affronted. "I rarely get a chance because you are too eager with that spear of yours!"

"Well, unless you are too tired… you could get a chance to enter me right now?"

Emma's face lit up with desire. "Yes! Right now! Get on your back!"

"Eager," Regina purred and got on her back.

Emma's eyes perused Regina's body. "I want you naked immediately. I wish taking off a gown, stockings and a corset didn't take such long time."

"Well, my magic was recovered enough to transport me from the cottage to the castle, even if it did take ages and misfired at the end. Let me try undressing myself with it."

Regina waved her hand and her clothes glowed in a purple mist, but they didn't move. She sighed angrily and tried it again with the same result.

Emma felt sorry for her struggling lover and placed her hand on Regina's to comfort her. Then it happened. There was a spark where their hands were toughing and white light seemed to stream from Emma's hand into Regina's. Suddenly the purple mist on Regina's clothes was joined with white and the clothes disappeared from her body only to reappear on top of the vanity by the wall.

The now naked Regina looked at Emma with eyes as wide as saucers. "You... You can do magic!"


	11. Emma's magic and her desire for that opening

Emma looked down at her hands. "I... I can?"

Regina made a purring, delighted sound. "Yes, you can, my beautiful. And that is so arousing! We can discuss it further when you've extinguished my flame."

Emma went from shock to mirth in the blink of an eye. "Your flame? Is that what we are calling that today," Emma asked as she pointed to Regina's erect cock.

"Well, maybe it is on fire? Do you have some wetness to put on it to dowse the heat?"

Emma gave a wicked little laugh. "Oh, it might be quite hot but it doesn't burn. I should know, it has been everywhere inside me. "

Regina couldn't stand it any longer. She grabbed Emma's waist and pulled her down on top of her and resumed the kissing. While their mouths were joined, Regina once more used her magic to remove clothes; this time Emma's. This time they were too busy tasting each other's mouths to notice the white and purple magic misting and glowing vibrantly before the garments disappeared and joined Regina's on the vanity table.

Their naked bodies moved against each other and Emma had to admit that she longed for a time when she could dovetail their legs together without being surprised by the hard cock nestled between Regina's slender legs. That reminded her what she had been promised; Regina's velvet entrance. That delicious cunt hole was hidden down there and waiting for her.

She ended the kiss and panted, "you're the expert, how do I get to play with your cunt and still satisfy your cock? Or should I be cruel and make you climax by rubbing inside your passage and ignoring that begging cock altogether?"

Regina looked stern. "Now, now… no need for that. I suggest we let the cock have its fun while I still have it."

"Ha! You mean  _your_  fun!"

Regina gave a mock-pout. "Are you saying you don't like sheathing my sword?"

Emma inclined her head and gave a secretive smile. "Actually, I have grown to really enjoy it."

"Well, then. I know just how you can please both my sets of equipment. Ride me."

Emma frowned as she thought about that. "You mean straddle you and impale myself on your rod? But how does that give me your cunt?"

Regina smirked. "You turn around so you are not facing me as you ride. Then you can bend forward and finger me while you slide up and down my cock."

Emma bit her lip and grinned. Yet another dirty position to try out. This was so much fun!

She turned around in one swift movement and straddled Regina. It was strange to be facing the other way and she missed looking into Regina's' beautiful eyes as she took the cock inside her, but it couldn't be helped. She sank down on the hardness, getting used to it inside her as she descended until it was all the way in.

Regina groaned and purred, "now we don't have to be quiet anymore. Scream as much as you'd like, my love. You'll be making me very happy if you do."

Emma shook her head. "You perverted, vengeful creature. You are lucky I love you so very much."

"I know," Regina said and placed her hands on Emma's waist. The view of Emma's elegant back and her sexy ass was thrilling but something was missing.

"Take down your hair, my Princess."

Emma moved up the cock and began to undo her elaborate hairdo. As the golden locks finally fell and splayed onto her shoulders and back, Emma sank down on the cock, giving Regina the feeling that the hair coming down was connected to the sensation of her cock being buried in warm, wet velvet. She moaned loudly and gripped Emma's waist harder.

Emma turned to look over her shoulder with a smug smile. "Better?"

Regina's voice was warm with tenderness and reverence as she replied. "Oh yes, my love. Perfect."

"It's about to be even better," Emma said as her fingers found their way underneath all the male tackle and located the snug, warm opening.

She teased it with the tip of her index finger, hearing Regina groan as the finger just promised penetration. Then she moved up the cock and came crashing down onto it at the same time as she slipped her finger into Regina.

They both let out moans loud enough to wake the dead. This was complete connection. They were inside each other and bound not only by their hearts and souls... but by their bodies.

Emma made an effort keep the rhythm of riding the cock and fingerfucking the cunt simultaneously. Regina whimpered and growled with pleasure and her feet kicked helplessly on the bed.

Emma felt the rush of what she was doing to her lover as well as she felt the pleasure of the throbbing cock inside her, which was rubbing against the wall neighbouring her clitoris every time she bent forwards to drive the finger into Regina.

Soon the index finger in Regina's cunt was joined by Emma's long finger and as Regina moaned the word "more" Emma added the ring finger too and stretched the soaked hole as open as she could. Regina could feel the slight sting of how quickly she was being stretched but she didn't care. This was all too wonderful to worry about a silly thing like soreness.

Regina was finding it hard to speak but she wanted to give Emma one last compliment before she once again filled her with her shower of seeds.

"Your… derrière looks….  _marvellous_  like this," she panted while Emma fucked both her sexual organs.

Emma had her eyes closed and was enjoying the cock inside her as much as she was enjoying the drenched cunt around her fingers. She grinned to herself as she knew that she was about to make this inventive sex even naughtier.

"Then fuck it."

"What," Regina asked as her own moans had drowned out Emma's words.

Emma tried to catch her breath enough to say a full sentence. "Fuck my ass with your finger, fill both my holes down there, I know you want to."

Regina felt a shiver go through her body. This woman was truly her equal in passion.

"Yes, my Princess," Regina purred. She sucked her index finger, applying as much saliva to it as she could and then placed it by Emma's ass while the blonde was moving up on the cock. When Emma came back down she landed on both Regina's cock and her finger and gradually took them both. The finger went in reluctantly as Regina's spit was less lubricating than the butter had been.

"Is that alright, Emma? It doesn't hurt too much?" Regina panted out the question with sincere worry.

Emma gave a throaty laugh, one more filled with more debauchery and sexual hunger than Regina would have thought possible.

"My sweet Regina. That harlot-hole has taken a long, viciously hard pounding by your stiff cock in the past, do you really think it worries about a finger?"

Regina got no chance of answering as Emma began to ride both her finger and cock while thrusting those three fingers in harder and harder in Regina's sodden hole. There was nothing but animalistic pleasure for them now and they both forgot everything else and fucked the world away.

Soon Regina began to feel the pull in her nether regions and knew that she was about to come in her lover. She screamed Emma's name as she exploded in her and felt the blonde fingerfuck her cunt faster and harder to encourage her orgasm to last longer.

When she was done she closed her eyes with a last groan and slowly extracted her finger from Emma's ass. The Princess hadn't finished yet though and her green eyes shone with need. She got off the cock and turned around, moving up Regina's limp body until she was by her face.

"Make me come, you dirty trollop" Emma growled and straddled Regina's mouth.

Regina obediently began laving and sucking at the soaked cunt right away and even tasted her own seed as she stuck her tongue into Emma's open hole. She had been aroused by Emma calling her the humiliating name and now her mind was swimming with the possibility of how dominant and cruel her true love might be during future lovemaking. She couldn't wait to feel Emma fuck her like a harlot.

Their love was wild and so was their sexual needs and so was the screams that emanated from Emma's mouth now as she came on Regina's tongue.

When Emma had gotten what she needed, she laid down on top of Regina and reverently kissed her lover. They both embraced as tightly as they could and snuggled up close while they got their breath back.

Regina played with the long strands of hair the colour of golden sunlight and smiled happily. She replayed every part of their wonderful act in her mind and stuck on the feeling of her finger once more burrowing into Emma's tight rear. It amused and impressed her that this particular nod to debauchery had been Emma's idea.

"Who knew that the lovely Princess Charming would become so fond of being buggered? That pretty little back entrance of yours is going to receive a lot of attention from now on."

"Promises, promises," Emma purred and gave a wicked smirk.

Regina kissed her tenderly. "All of you is going to be showered in attention and love. I am going to make you happier than you have ever been."

Emma caressed Regina's jaw with a wet finger. "You already have. And from the silly grin on your face, I believe I have returned the favour."


	12. Living well is the best revenge (oh, and flaunting your love life.)

Three days had passed since Regina's dramatic entrance to the castle. Right now it was around nine in the morning and Regina and Snow were sitting in the dining hall, still breaking their fast by enjoying the second cup of tea of the day. Emma and Charming had already left to go hunting.

Snow cast her future daughter in law a wary glance. "Regina. May I ask you a question?"

Regina picked up her cup of tea but paused with it at her lips. "As long as it's not impertinent, yes."

"Why did you give up on your revenge against me and Charming?"

Regina laughed wryly, once more reminded of the strangeness of her having fallen in love with her enemies daughter.

"I didn't. I am getting my revenge in a small way every day."

Snow furrowed her brow. "How so?"

"Every night I do the coarsest sexual acts with your daughter and every day I get to think of ways of telling you about it and watch you squirm and turn the colour of a beetroot. Not to talk about that vein in Charming's neck which one day will pop as I tell him of his little angel's strong sexual appetites."

Snow blushed as if on command. "That explains why you always say such lewd things." She sighed resignedly. "Well, as far as revenges go, I suppose it could be worse."

Regina sipped her tea. "Yes, it could. This is better for all of us though. I especially enjoy that you will be reminded of the sex acts your daughter commits with me every time you see our little son or daughter."

"What do you mean?"

Regina put the cup and saucer down on the table. She smiled a predatory smirk.

"Snow. How do you think your daughter became with child?"

Snow considered this for a moment. "By magic? Or perhaps by a parting gift from that pirate ex-husband of hers?"

Regina chuckled. "Oh come now. I saw your sceptical gaze at the two of them. You never truly objected to Hook because he was a mere pirate, you objected because you could tell that Emma and he were only pretending. Even you can tell that they were about as interested in mating with each other as a rock and an eel. Think harder, Snow."

Snow looked perplexedly at Regina. "You? So you did help her with magic then?"

"Oh yes, that I did. But not in the way you think. I did it the same way your husband put a child in your belly and as I am soon to be married to your daughter… I can take her in that way whenever she and I see fit. And there is nothing you can do to stop it. In fact, I might ensure we are louder than usual those times when I drive a cock into her and make her come with the powers of a rainstorm."

Snow spit out her tea and nearly choked. When she had stopped coughing and returned to normal she looked pale but defeated.

"Alright. I suppose it is better than you wanting to kill me. Just… be careful of how much you rub Charming's nose in this or one day he might snap and set the castle on fire."

"Oh don't worry, dear. I'll save the filthiest details for you, dear Snow," Regina said with a triumphant smirk and had some more tea.

* * *

The day had passed and Regina and Emma were now in bed and ready for sleep. Although there had yet to be a night where they just laid down and fell asleep. They either stayed up speaking in hushed tones or made love loudly. This particular night they were laying on their sides, facing each other and engaged in the first-mentioned activity: talking.

"So, will you help me learn more about my magic?"

"Of course, dearest. Although I…" Regina broke off and looked almost ashamed. "… I have to admit to not knowing much about your form of magic, light magic that is. My magic is dark and rooted in anger, fear and hate. It's of a different breed than yours."

Emma reached out a hand and caressed Regina's thick, soft hair. When she had arranged it neatly behind Regina's ear she smiled patiently at her betrothed.

"Perhaps you teaching me about light magic, in combination with your new found happiness, will lead to your magic turning light too?"

Regina mulled that over for a few seconds. Was it possible for her magic to turn light? For her own soul and heart to revert back to being good? Everything about the strong, wilful and loving woman in front of her seemed to breathe hope.

Regina took a deep breath, calming her feelings before she became too weak-hearted and shed a tear of joy. She wasn't prepared to be quite that ridiculous.

"Tell you what, Princess. I'll teach you magic, and attempt to turn my own magic light, if you promise to let me be naughty with you at the table tomorrow."

Emma scowled. She knew that she had to let Regina have her little revenges to keep the peace in the castle but she wasn't going to let Regina have free reign. These were her parents and she had to look after their wellbeing too.

"What do you plan to do?"

"Oh, nothing elaborate. Just a hand on your thigh, pulling your dress up and then caressing the soft skin above your stocking. Perhaps caress all the way up to your delectable pink bits. Maybe even enter you? I could feed your mouth tartlets while under the table I feed your cunt my fingers."

Emma couldn't help but shiver with pleasure. Regina's direct and filthy way with words made her so hungry for sex.

"Mmm, perhaps I would allow that. You said  _feed my cunt fingers_ , would one not be enough for you, greedy witch?" Emma bit her lower lip cheekily.

Regina scoffed and let a playful smirk spread across her full lips. "You are the one who tends to be greedy! Perhaps you wish for more than just my fingers? Do you want me to teach you how to take my full hand?"

Emma gave a mock-gasp but then settled back into her playful disposition.

"Your whole hand? Fine, just as long as you don't knock on the door to where the baby lives. I don't want it coming out early just to meet you."

Regina's eyes grew wide. "You mean you are…"

Emma grinned from ear to ear. "The royal physicians say it is so. They examined me this afternoon. I was waiting for the right time to tell you, I suppose that is now. Regina, I… I am with child."

Regina merely stared at her for a moment. Time ticked by and it took all of Emma's patience not to ask her lover for a reaction of some sort.

"A child? An actual child? Our child?"

Emma laughed. "Yes, what did you think would happen when you kept orgasming inside me?"

Regina suddenly smiled, a smile filled with an unguarded joy that Emma had never seen on her face before. "I suppose I was too preoccupied with my revenge to realise that we were actually making new life. A little life that is half you and… half me."

"Well, yes, but it doesn't matter whose blood flows through its veins. It is our child and we will love it. Not because we made it, but because we have been given the privilege of caring for it."

Regina swallowed thickly and Emma could see tears crowding those brown eyes and wetting her long eyelashes. She leant in for a kiss and Regina reciprocating immediately, drawing Emma towards her.

The kiss grew into more kisses and then that grew into touching and soon those touches became needy. Not with lust, but with the need to show all their emotions without words. Regina kissed her way around Emma's body, covering the warm, pale skin with gentle touches and worshipping kisses.

When she kissed her way down Emma's stomach, they both expected the kissing to pass by Emma's sex. However, when Regina was close enough to smell the familiar scent of Emma's core; she couldn't resist. She buried her face between Emma's legs and licked, nuzzled, flicked and kissed until her mouth was tired and most of her face was wet.

Emma laid back and eventually came twice for her true love, all while running her fingers through Regina's long hair, whimpering her pleasure and cooing little exclamations of love and appreciation.

This time Regina didn't think about making the Charming's hear their moans or about trying new forms of wickedness. All she thought about was her heart pounding fiercely for Emma and how good pleasing her future wife felt.

Everything else melted away and she knew that this would work. She could stay here, happily and safely. And she could change for the better. For her future wife. For her future child. And maybe… even for herself, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: That was the last "real" chapter. The next (and final) one will be an epilogue with the fic's final sex scene. This one will probably suit all of you lovely smut-kittens who have been requesting being allowed to see just how much Regina can embarrass the Charming's with hers and Emma's successful sex life. I do adore how naughty you all are!


	13. Epilogue - épices de chambre

Time moved on and Regina settled into her new life. She felt happier and calmer than she could remember ever feeling. There was no Mother to punish her, no Rumpelstiltskin to mould her into a monster and no big war against Snow White that needed to be fought. She had a home, a family and a future. A future which included not only a true love but also a throne.

The raging ball of fury inside her diminished so that she could sleep through the nights and go whole days without wanting to slap everyone around her. She breathed freely at least. And she couldn't take her eyes off Emma's beautiful stomach.

The pregnancy only showed with the slightest swelling of the belly and Regina marvelled at that their child could be in there. But she knew it was. Not simply because the physicians ensured her it was in there but because there had been a change in Emma these past weeks: her moods switched with the speed of lightning. One moment she was happy and the next she was sad, but most of all she became easily infuriated. Regina didn't mind, though. She was used to her own old bursts of rage and found it quite adorable to see a milder version of that in her, usually tranquil, lover.

Watching Emma snap at people was amusing. And yes, sometimes she herself was the target of Emma's sharp tongue but even that was fun. She soon found that the fire in her lover's eyes made the fire between her own legs flame up. The bouts of anger became a game between them, a game they both used as an excuse for more debauchery. And anyway, Emma's angry commands were usually quite amenable.

 _"_ _Bring me some apple tarts. I'm starved."_

 _"_ _Call the harp player back. I'm feeling sad."_

 _"_ _Open a window. It's far too hot in here."_

And of course, Regina's favourite:  _"Pleasure me. I need you, Regina."_

You see, Emma's mood swings brought with them a slightly increased sexual appetite and that meant that their already rampant sex life had been taken to incredible heights.

Emma wanted pleasure often but not for long; one or two orgasms into the conjoining, she would become hungry or tired and want to stop. That didn't bother Regina either as this new rhythm had a silver lining; the fact that Emma wanted quick burst of sex often meant that she rarely bothered with waiting for sunset or for when they were alone in their chamber. The world now became their marital bed.

Regina constantly found herself being pawed out on the balcony, passionately kissed in the gardens, felt up in the bath or having her dress and corset painfully wrenched down her chest to free enough of her breasts for Emma's mouth to find a taut nipple.

Not that the last one happened often. It was just what was happening to her right now.

They were in a tiny storage room for crockery right next to the scullery kitchen. Regina had come down to look for the woman that she was now happily wed to, only to find Emma eating plums all alone in the kitchen. The servants had probably been sent out by their annoyed Princess for breathing too loudly or something of that ilk.

Luckily for her, the plums had been discarded on the table the second Emma caught sight of her. Emma had opened the door to the small closet and grabbed Regina's hand to pull her inside.

"Regina! There you are. I've missed you, my sweet. Are you well? Do you want to kiss me?"

"Always, my dearest," Regina had cooed with a big smile.

Emma pushed her against the wall in the tiny, dark space. They shared a quick, ferocious kiss and then Emma busied herself with yanking the neckline of Regina's dress down her breasts. Then came the tugging down of the corset and that was what hurt, as the garment was hard and laced on tight. Regina didn't give more than a muted groan at the pain, though. She didn't want to interrupt Emma when she got like this. The blonde's hunger for her was too enticing.

Emma sucked and bit at the nipple she had wrenched free and Regina didn't bother to mute her moans at the rough treatment from the talented mouth. It surprised her that her noises didn't make the servants return to the kitchen to check on their monarch.

"Dearest? Where are all the servants?"

Emma interrupted her wild kissing of Regina's exposed breasts to answer. "I sent them away when they tried to deny me the plums. Apparently they were for dessert tonight."

"Oh you little brat," Regina said. There was more pride in her voice than rebuke though. It was nice to see her own rude behaviour mirrored in Emma.

Emma had begun to pull up the skirts of Regina's dress. "I will apologize to them later. Now I just want what is mine."

Emma's hand slid up Regina's slender thigh to grab at the cock which was half-erect. Emma's hand was eager and soon the erection was too. Emma gave a pleased groan as her touching of the member made it stiffen for her. Regina merely smiled at what was happening. They both knew that they were going to make love right here and now.

Emma's voice was low and breathy as she asked, "do you want me?"

"Always," Regina replied in the same deep, panting voice.

Emma backed herself up until her back was against the wall behind her and spread her legs.

"Then take me," she ordered.

Regina's smirk grew into a happy laugh. "Yes, my dear."

She helped Emma bunch up the layers of her dress and petticoats until the blonde's sex was bare. That was when she realised that she couldn't just do the same with herself. That much bunched up fabric between them would get in the way, she waved her hand and rendered them both naked with magic.

Then she moved closer to kiss Emma's ear and then whisper, "jump up."

No further instructions were needed. Emma put her hands on Regina's slim shoulders for support and jumped up. Regina caught her legs around her own waist and held Emma up in a firm grip of her thighs.

Emma smiled a triumphant smirk as she reached a hand down to guide Regina's hard cock towards her wet opening. Regina slid in with a grateful moan at the soft, soaked warmth waiting for her.

One thrust. Two thrusts. They didn't bother to stay quiet. There were no servants around to hear their whimpers and moans. Three thrusts. Fours thrusts. The slightly taller and more muscular Emma was starting to feel heavy to Regina. Still, this felt so good, the thudding against the wall caused by their fucking sounded so beautifully filthy and Emma smelled so nice and… she was so  _happy_. Five thrusts. Six thrusts. Regina's moans got louder as she felt her orgasm nearing. Seven thrusts. Eight…

"Emma? Regina? Is that you? Are you alright?"

Charming's voice came from the kitchen. Regina's beautiful mouth cracked up in a wolfish grin. Her cock seemed to tremble with excitement as she prepared to slide it back in.

Eight thrusts. Nine thrusts. Emma was the loud one now. She was moaning madly in between panting; "maybe we should stop? Oh, god no… don't stop. It feels too good. Make him go away!"

Ten thrusts. Regina's voice was laced with mirth as she shouted, "go away, dearest father-in-law. Your daughter needs her pleasure and you are disturbing the pace of my fucking." Eleven thrusts.

"WHAT!?"

The scream was loud even through the door and she saw Emma flinch. Regina stopped her thrusts, the first inkling of Emma wanting her to stop and dress them again and she would. But that wasn't the request that came out of Emma's mouth. In fact Emma's request wasn't even for Regina.

"Daddy. Go away and come back later. I… need this…. Go away. We're fine!"

Then there was another voice outside the door. A tired voice.

"Charming, come away with me. Ignore it and pretend you never heard anything, my love. Just ignore this… oh, I don't have a word for it… I am sure one day they will have a word for debauched acts performed in front of other people but for now… let us just ignore it and go have some rose cakes and a nice cup of tea. Hmm?"

They heard a strangled noise from the King and the words "I thought it was bad enough having to listen to the banging and squeaking of their bed every night." Then there was heavy steps slowly leading away from the door.

Regina couldn't resist. This was too perfect. A golden, glorious opportunity. She began her thrusts into Emma's wonderful cunt again, fast and hard, and she let her fingers caress the underside of Emma's thighs in that way that always made the blonde whimper with pleasure. Needy moans instantly escaped Emma's mouth.

It wasn't enough. Regina let her voice show her animal need for their coupling and her greed for revenge as she growled, "louder for the audience, my sweet."

Emma obeyed, knowing very well that it was too late to spare her parents the embarrassment but not too late to make her wife happier than words could say. She moaned, she begged, she whimpered, she keened and then… Regina's cock brushed the right spot inside her and she came with a piercing scream.

It was like music to Regina's ears and for the first time ever she felt truly at peace. Here it was. Her revenge at its peak. Perfect as a polished diamond. Regina followed her wife into orgasm with a smile.

They were still for a while, trying to catch their breath as their climaxes ebbed out. Regina let Emma's feet find the floor once more as she gently put her down.

"You are exquisite, my love," she panted reverently.

Emma sounded petulant as she replied. "Really? I'm starting to feel like I am only a means for revenge for you."

Regina looked wounded. "Oh, Emma no. You know you are so much more than that! This is just the changes in your body speaking. I love you, I gave up everything to start my life over with you and it has made so much everything better. I worship the ground you walk on."

Emma smiled at the compliment and put her forehead against Regina's.

"I'm glad to hear those words. I know it is only in my head, but sometimes I still feel like I might be just a means to an end for you. Or… you know… just a willing sheath for your sword."

Her fingers had brushed the coated, softening cock as she said those last words. Regina's features kept their wounded look.

"Of course you're not, my Princess. Do you want me to prove it?"

Emma gave a little smile. "How would you do that?"

"Well, as it has served its purpose… I could make the rod disappear?"

Emma suddenly looked excited. "Do you mean I'd get your womanly bits back? All of them?"

Regina laughed. "I have never met a woman as hungry for cunt as you. It's one of your best features. Alright then, say goodbye to our little friend."

Emma kneeled before her and gave the limp cock a long, seductive lick from root to tip. Regina shivered with pleasure and Emma smirked at her power over her older lover.

"Regina? Does your offer to bring it back one day still stand? If we should ever want it for our games?"

"Of course. I promised you that you could wear one, remember?"

Emma nodded, grinning cockily. "I look forward to it."

Regina laughed. "Oh, I bet you do. I assume I will be sore for weeks. Now, say goodbye to the cock and welcome back to the kit your first fell for."

Emma laughed as she said the words, "goodbye little sword." Regina mumbled something under her breath while making a swaying motion over the cock with her hand. Soon it began to slowly shrink back together with its accompanying sack. After a while of this happening in the silence of the dark closet, Regina's crotch was returned to its original form.

Emma, still on her knees, breathed in the rich scent of the honeypot in front of her and knew that she had to taste it. She grabbed Regina's hips hard and buried her face in the dark curls. The cunt was wet and waiting for her and she licked it like a thirsting woman finding her first liquid in days.

Regina's hands closed on Emma's braided bun as she tried to stay standing while Emma's mouth assaulted her honeyed velvet. Steps could be heard outside and quiet voices whispered deferentially to each other. Those weren't the voices of Snow and Charming. The servants were back in the kitchen.

Emma paused her licking, pushed Regina back towards the wall and quietly hissed, "do not make a sound. Just stand there and take the pleasure. If I hear you moan or whimper, I won't make you come."

"You cruel bitch," Regina hissed back. But she still spread her legs wider to give Emma more room and leaned her head back against the wall. She bit her lip to keep quiet as that lithe tongue went back to its goal and she tried to keep from smiling at the wonderful torture. When Emma's tongue flicked over her swollen clitoris she remembered the true joy of being a woman. 

They both knew she couldn't be quiet for long and they both knew that the servants would eventually complain to the King and Queen.

Revenge, it turned out, was best served warm. Warm and wet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: That concludes our naughty little tale. Thank you so much for reading it!


End file.
